


Little One (ziall au)

by ziallfiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 23y/o zayn, Horan - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Malik - Freeform, Moran - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Paedophile, Paedophilia, Rape, Stockholm, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage - Freeform, Underage Niall, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziall Horalik - Freeform, Ziall Horlik, horalik, horlik, kidnap, niall - Freeform, non-con, pedophile - Freeform, syndrome - Freeform, zayn, ziall, ziall moran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallfiles/pseuds/ziallfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ziall; completed]</p><p>Niall was thirteen.</p><p>Thirteen, when he had the fight with his mom</p><p>He was thirteen, when he left the house angrily</p><p>Thirteen, when a car pulled up in front of him</p><p>Niall was thirteen, when he got into that car</p><p>And he was thirteen, when the man in that car took Niall to his own home</p><p>[Nominated for 2016 bromance awards]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm not a baby anymore, I hate you!" Niall yelled at his mother before slamming the front door shut behind him

He wandered out into the rain, his cheeks pink with anger

Lately he'd been angry a lot, he'd been a little all over the place really. 

His small fists shook with his knuckles white and his nails digging into his palm

"Stupid mom" he grunted angrily, stomping across the wet pavement

His feet slapped against the concrete footpath, the rain heavy. But Niall didn't want to go back... Not yet

Niall knew he needed some time to cool off, and going for a walk had always done the trick

"Silly bitch" he mumbled "I just want to go to a party"

Cars passed by one after the other, but a black Mitsubishi Diamanté at stand still caught his eye

That's a nice car, Niall thought to himself

He stopped for a second admiring it, and began to walk again.

The car lights turned on, and so did the engine, but Niall ignore that and kept walking.

Niall only came to a stop when the car pulled up in a driveway in front of him and the window came rolling down

Niall's blue eyes met a brown pair, and he knew his eyes were wide with curiosity... Who was this stranger?

"Hi" the darker man smiled

"Hello" Niall mumbled out

"I'm Zayn"

"I'm uh... I'm Niall"

"That's a nice name"

"Thank you"

"How come you're out in the rain? Won't you get sick?"

"I had a fight with my mom"

"That's not good. Do you like my car?"

Niall simply nodded

"I'll give you a ride home if you'd like" Zayn grinned "and you can tell me all about it"

"Okay" Niall instantly agreed

Zayn unlocked the car door and swung it open, allowing the smaller boy to get into his car. He rolled up the window and locked the door

"Do you want to go to the park first? Zayn offered

Niall simply nodded "I don't want to go home yet"

Zayn agreed, and drove Niall down to the park

They both got out of the car, and sat down together on a bench

Zayn didn't seem dodgy to Niall, he just seemed nice.

But of course Zayn seemed nice, how else was he supposed to grab Niall without making a scene?

"So tell me about your mom" Zayn said "why were you fighting about a party?"

"I got invited to a party by a boy at school"

"Is it a birthday party?"

"No, it's a party, party"

"Aren't you a little young for that?"

"No" Niall frowned "I got invited by one of the seniors. My mom won't let me go, she says I'm not responsible and I'm still a child"

"Hm" Zayn frowned "that wasn't very nice of her"

"She got mad at me, and then she grounded me to make sure I can't go" Niall mumbled "you're an adult... How do you convince mom's to let you go out?"

"You don't" Zayn smiled "what you can do is stay with someone who is allowed to go, or lie about staying the night somewhere and go anyway"

"Will I get into trouble?"

"Not if she doesn't find out" Zayn shrugged

"But who do I stay with?" Niall asked "Liam isn't allowed to go to the party"

"I could always take you"

"Really?" Niall lit up

"Just tell your mom you're staying at Liam's for the night, but go home and apologise. Pack a sleepover bag to make it convincing"

"Okay" Niall eagerly agreed "I think I'm ready to go home now!"

*

After a lot of apologies and begging, Niall's mother gave him permission to stay with Liam the night.

Niall went upstairs and packed an overnight bag, throwing in spare clothes and undies, some pyjamas, spare socks, his toothbrush and hair brush, as well as his favourite teddy.

Nobody knew Niall still slept with his teddy, he knew teddies were for babies, but he loved his bear with the green hat and red scarf too much to throw it away.

Niall went down and said bye to his mom and then left.

He walked down the road a little, looking for Zayn's car.

Zayn pulled up beside him, and Niall began smiling wide

"Let's go!" Niall cheered

Niall voluntarily got into the car, closing the door behind him

"Is it alright if I pick you up before midnight?" Zayn asked

"Can you pick me up just when it finishes?" Niall frowned

"If you want it to be like that" Zayn chuckled "I can always just come to the party with you"

"Why?"

"Because you're not as old as the other kids" Zayn stated "I mean, it's just in case something happens"

"Will you let me drink?"

"A little" Zayn nodded

"Okay, but you're not my dad or anything" Niall stated "so... Let's just tell people you're my friend. How old are you?"

"23"

"Oh, you're younger than I thought you were" Niall said sheepishly

"How old did you think I was?"

"30"

"Not quite, love"

Niall simply smiled "you can definitely come as my friend. You'll make me look so cool"

"Well we can go get you some party clothes in the meantime, but I need to make a stop at my place to get my wallet"

"Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn pulled up at his house, pulling into the driveway. He lead Niall inside and got him a packet of biscuits to eat that Niall more than happily finished

Zayn grabbed his wallet and changed into different clothes, pulling on a black tank top with a hissing snake on the front and a pair of black skinny jeans.

He grabbed a thick leather jacket and headed downstairs

"Alright kiddo, let's go"

Niall simply nodded "I like your shirt"

"Thanks"

Zayn lead Niall out the door, placing a hand on the boy's lower back that Niall took innocently

Zayn gave Niall 200 dollars cash, told him to buy himself whatever clothes he wanted and then come back to the car.

He sent Niall on his way, and in about 30 minutes he'd come back with 2 clothing bags and a bag branded Nike

Niall chucked the bags in the back, and got into the car again

"I'm just gonna go to the supermarket and stock up on food for you" Zayn stated "I'll buy some beer too and then we can take that tonight"

"Can't we take a bottle of vodquila?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"You're going to a party" Zayn stated "not an environment when you try to get people fucked up"

Niall laughed at that, making Zayn smile

"You're cute" Zayn said out of the blue

"Huh?" Niall frowned "boys can't be cute"

"Little ones can" Zayn said softly, smiling still

"But I'm not little"

"You're littler than me" Zayn shrugged "so I think you're cute"

Zayn knew it was a risk, attending a party with Niall. But he was scared that Niall would get hurt. Besides, he didn't want the boy getting drunk or into trouble.

He'd get the boy a little tipsy, and take him back to his house, Zayn decided. Maybe he could get a kiss or something out of it while Niall was under the influence

Zayn bought a pack or coronas and then went back to his. Niall changed into his party clothes at Zayn's house while Zayn secretly went out to stock up on clothes in Niall's size along with undies and socks that he'd had to look for in Niall's bag. He bought sweets and chocolates and crisps and all kinds of other junk from the gorceries store to keep Niall happy

Nobody seemed to question it, and Zayn then left to go home, hiding the bags

He gave Niall more food once he'd finished dressing, and Zayn began packing the children's clothing into spare drawers, putting the shoes in his cupboard

Zayn set up call of duty for Niall, and played with him till it began to get dark.

At 9pm they went to the party. Niall walked in with the beers, and Zayn took off his jacket

"Wow, Zayn! You have so many tattoos!" Niall exclaimed

"Really?" Zayn played dumb

"Yeah!" Niall nodded "you have to show me later"

"No problem, baby"

Niall didn't notice the 'baby' thrown on there, but Zayn didn't mind as they went to the open door

"Niall!" A senior named Louis, greeted him "you came! And who's... He?"

"This is my friend Zee" Niall grinned

Zayn simply stood next to Niall and greeted Louis as Zayn

"How old are you?" Louis asked

"21" Zayn lied

"Oh cool, Niall I didn't know you had adult friends"

"He's got a couple" Zayn shrugged

Niall just went with it, and handed Louis the drinks. Zayn grabbed one for himself and Niall, and Niall could feel all the eyes on him.

Loads of girls hit on Zayn, but Zayn didn't care for women much. Of course, to make things seem a little less suspicious Zayn did make out with one girl.

Once Niall got tipsy, Zayn stayed by his side, and they soon left

Zayn drove to his own home with Niall, carrying the drunk blond into the house

Zayn locked the doors and closed all the windows and curtains.

He took Niall upstairs, sitting the teary eyed boy on the bed

"You're going to feel a little sick in the morning, baby" Zayn said softly, stroking Niall's hair "but that's okay, you just stay in bed unless you need to be sick, okay?"

Niall nodded

"You look very cute like this" Zayn smiled "all teary eyed from the alcohol"

Niall giggled, slurring a little

"I suggest you get comfortable" Zayn said softly, stroking Niall's thigh "this is where you're going to sleep"

"Okay"

"You can bath, and then I'll show you my tattoos"

Niall walked into the bathroom and ran a bath. He got naked, forgetting about the door.

Zayn just began removing his own clothes, leaving himself in boxers.

He left Niall be in the bathtub, not wanting to scare the boy away before he got the chance to cuddle with him

Niall soon came out in his own boxers, making Zayn smile.

Niall was wide eyed and smiling, and ran towards Zayn, touching his chest and tracing the tattoos in amazement

Zayn just brought Niall over to the bed, and got under the duvet with him.

Niall looked over Zayn's tattoos, touching each one softly.

Zayn liked how Niall's little fingers touched over the ink, following the outlines as though he were drawing them on him

"They're so pretty" Niall mumbled "I... How many do you have?"

"I don't know" Zayn smiled

Niall just nodded, and Zayn's smile faltered

"Baby" he mumbled

"Huh?" Niall seemed confused by the nickname

Zayn smiled softly "can I kiss you?"

"N-no" Niall pulled away "I'm not gay"

Zayn felt a small sting in his chest, but simply smiled

"You've never kissed a boy?"

"No" Niall mumbled "I never kissed anyone"

"Then how do you know you're not gay?"

"I... I just know"

"Every boy has kissed another one" 

"Why?"

"Just to see what it's like" Zayn shrugged

"Oh so... It's not gay if I kiss you?"

"Only if you enjoy it"

"Okay" Niall nodded "but a quick one"

Zayn leant in, capturing the boy's small lips with his own

Niall pulled back almost instantly, blushing like crazy

Zayn just chuckled and kissed his lips again

"Let's sleep"

"Okay" Niall nodded


	3. Chapter 3

Niall was sick when he woke the next morning. He brushed his teeth and then got back into bed with Zayn who was still sleeping.

He cuddled into the older boy's big body, his teddy under his arm that Zayn must've gotten him in the night. Zayn stirred, and his eyes opened up as he turned towards Niall

"Good morning, baby"

"Do I have to go home today?" Niall asked

"No"

"Good" Niall smiled "can I go home tomorrow?"

"Don't you want to stay here longer?" Zayn asked "after all, your mom treats you like a baby"

"She'll get worried"

"I'll tell her you're staying with me" Zayn lied

"Okay, cool" Niall asked "can I not go to school?"

"I wasn't going to take you to school"

Niall nodded "you're nice, Zayn"

"So are you, Niall"

Niall blushed again "we... We kissed... Right?"

Zayn smiled "did you like it?"

"A little bit"

"Oh really?" Zayn asked with a smirk

"Yes" Niall nodded "but I'm not gay"

"No, of course not" Zayn just agreed

"I just like your kissing"

"That's understandable"

Niall kissed Zayn on the lips, making the older boy smile widely. He was glad Niall was so stupid, and so naive for his age. Zayn often struggled to get boys this age near him. Most of them knew what he was up to

But Niall... Well he was flat out oblivious to the situation he'd willingly put himself into

"Did you know, I have a dog?" Zayn asked

"Really? Where?"

The two got out the bed, and Zayn took Niall into the back yard and a big brown dog came barking and running to them

Niall got a fright and grabbed onto Zayn who laughed.

"This is dax" Zayn stated, as the dog jumped into his arms "he's my pitbull"

"Oh... Is he nice?"

"He's very nice" Zayn nodded "he's very good with kids"

Zayn put the heavy dog down, and it began sniffing at Niall. It pushed the boy down into the grass and began licking his face

Niall yelled out happily and Zayn let the dog inside with them

"He's cool, huh?"

"He's so cool" Niall agreed

Zayn let Dax in with Niall, still unable to believe how easy this was. Zayn was just worried that when Niall found out he wasn't going home he would not be a happy boy and would probably be very angry at Zayn

*

Niall was happy for another day, but then he wanted to go home.

"I miss my mom" Niall mumbled "can you take me home now?"

"No"

"What? I want to go home now!" Niall insisted

"You're staying with me now"

"No I'm not"

"Baby, listen to me" 

Niall grumbled and crosses his arms "what"

"This is your new home"

"Wait... W-what?"

"You can have Dax and the Xbox and you can have chocolate and sleep with your teddy and me-"

Niall burst straight into tears

"N-Niall I-"

"You kidnapped me!" Niall finally realised

"Baby it's okay, I'm just giving you a better home"

"I'm not your baby!" And then Niall locked himself in one of the other rooms

Niall was angry for only 3 days, but after Zayn kept checking on him and still fed him nice food eventually he came out, still asking to go home because his mom would be worried

Zayn always said no, Niall would get scared when Zayn tried to kiss him, but still cuddled in the bed with the older boy so that he wasn't all alone.

Zayn never teased him about the teddy bear, but had only seem interested in it. And after asking what the bear's name was and wether it was a boy or a girl, Niall began warming up to Zayn again


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn had started the morning by making pancakes and ice cream for a very hungry Niall.

They played video games for a few hours, and then Zayn taught Niall to play chess. Niall turned out to be really good at chess and Zayn even managed to snag a small kiss from Niall, to which he got a kiss on the cheek in return

Niall seemed to have forgotten about wanting to go home, which Zayn was thankful for. It had been a week since Niall saw his mother, and he did want to go home, but he didn't tell Zayn that

Zayn made nice food every breakfast, lunch and dinner. Niall often got veggies by themselves, but Zayn would make his veggies nice. He'd put sugar in the peas, cheese sauce with the broccoli. Niall didn't ever eat boring and gross food. Breakfast was pancakes, waffles, bacon and eggs or whatever else Niall wanted with a fruit and juice of his choice. Lunch was sweets and toasted sandwiches or burgers or anything else. Dinner was either meatballs, lasagne, or an all other number of fancy and delicious foods

Niall hated being stuck, but he liked the things Zayn gave him

"Zayn... I need to change my clothes" Niall pouted

"There's clothes upstairs in the draw for you, baby"

"Where?" Niall frowned

"Come on, I'll show you" Zayn smiled softly "we can choose you some to wear and then we can have a bath together"

Niall didn't disagree. He did like Zayn, but he also thought Zayn was going to take him home a week ago. So maybe Zayn was really mean, and if Niall listened he wouldn't get into any trouble and Zayn wouldn't be mean

Zayn showed Niall the clothes, and Niall pulled out a red top and some blue skinny jeans. He picked up a pair of white boxers and showed Zayn

"Can I wear this?" Niall asked

"Of course you can"

Niall carried his clothes into the bathroom and put them on the bench top near the sink. Zayn brought his own clothes too and put them near Niall's

Zayn ran a hot bath to be quite full, and then told Niall to get undressed

Niall hesitated at first, but after a lot of arguing and Zayn threatening to take Niall's clothes off him instead, the small blond stripped himself

Zayn got undressed as well, and got into the water with Niall who faced away from him hugging his knees

"Come here, baby"

"I don't want to" Niall mumbled 

"Hey, it's okay" Zayn pulled the blond into his arms "I'm not hurting you, right?"

"Right..." Niall said quietly

"So why are you so scared of me?"

"I don't know" Niall whispered

Zayn sighed, stroking Niall's soft face

"Baby... I'm not going to get you" Zayn said quietly "I love you"

"What?" Niall looked stunned

"I love you" Zayn said again

"But... Why?"

"Am I not allowed to?" Zayn asked

"Y-you are"

"Do you love me? It's okay if you don't"

Niall shook his head, apologising quietly

"That's okay, maybe you will, maybe you won't" Zayn kissed Niall on the lips for a second

Niall still liked Zayn's kiss, and he slowly uncurled his body, going on his knees to lean up and kiss Zayn on the lips again

Zayn smiled in amusement as the small boy continued pecking his lips, and settled him into his own lap

"You have a very pretty body, baby" Zayn mumbled

Niall blushed, trying to avert his eyes from Zayn's erection

"Thank you" Niall simply muttered "yours um... It's nice too"

"Thank you" Zayn laughed at Niall's shyness

"Zayn"

"Yes, little one?" Zayn asked softly

"Are you... Do you like little boys?" Niall asked "is that why you took me?"

Zayn seemed shocked "I... I like you"

"I'm little" Niall mumbled "is that why you like me?"

Zayn hesitated before nodding

"So you're going to have sex with me?" Niall's eyes were teary "right? And y-you're never going to let me leave until I'm big?"

Zayn gulped "Niall I... I'm not... I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do"

"So that's a yes?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you" Zayn frowned "not unless you want me to. And on top of that I... I will let you go when you're big... Maybe"

"I never get to see my mom again? Or Liam?"

"Who's Liam?"

"My best friend" Niall whimpered

"No... I'm sorry, Niall"

"My mom told me to be careful of strangers" Niall sniffled "she said there's bad people who take kids to do nasty things with them even if the kids don't want to"

"Baby..."

"You won't do that, will you?"

"Only if you don't want to"

"So you're one of the nice bad people?"

"I-I guess so" Zayn was feeling a little attacked in this situation

"I thought boys won't grab other boys" Niall sniffled some more "I thought boys should like girls"

"Not always"

"Thank you for not being one of those bad people" Niall cried

"I... You're welcome, baby"

Zayn gave Niall a tight hug, letting the small boy cry onto his chest for as long as he needed to.

Zayn tickled Niall and kissed his lips to make him happy, and then bathed the smaller boy as well as himself 

He let Niall wash his hair, and Niall laughed while making Zayn's hair into a Mohawk

"You look like a rockstar" Niall laughed

Zayn just smiled, glad the boy was enjoying himself

"You look weird, bald" Niall giggled after slicking all of Zayn's hair back

"I can imagine" Zayn chuckled

Niall spiked up Zayn's hair this time, and even Zayn laughed when he saw his reflection

He rinsed out his hair and then the two got out of the bath.

Zayn couldn't stop looking at Niall's wet and naked body, while Niall was just waiting for a towel

Zayn wrapped a large towel around Niall's shoulders and one around his own waist

Zayn really wanted Niall, but he knew the boy wouldn't let him touch him or even himself while sober

"Do you want to have a few drinks?" Zayn asked

"Um... Okay" Niall nodded frowning


	5. Chapter 5

Niall was a little bit drunk. He was kissing Zayn up, literally and it was making Zayn very horny. Niall had been kissing Zayn up even before he'd started drinking, but after Niall got the alcohol in his system he'd been kissing Zayn for more than 3 seconds

Zayn's dick was aching from the erection that Niall had literally gone and nestled his bum on

"B-baby" Zayn begged "oh god, I want you so badly"

"Zaynie" Niall giggled "that's nasty"

"I promise I'll make you feel so good" Zayn whispered

Niall blushed and shook his head, so Zayn brought the small boy upstairs. They made out, Zayn on top of Niall's body as he felt up the small boy

He grabbed at his ass, grinding against him. Zayn let his hands wander into Niall's jeans, lightly cupping Niall's boy parts

"Z-Zaynie" Niall gasped out

"Baby, please" Zayn tried "please, I want to make you feel so fucking good"

Niall hesitantly nodded and Zayn frantically undid Niall's jeans and wriggled them down. Niall was shocked at how desperate the bigger boy seemed, and was a little scared.

But Niall had never been touched by anyone but himself. The older boys at his school were always talking about sex and blowjobs, and handjobs... And how nice it all was

Maybe Zayn could show him how nice it is

Zayn tugged down Niall's boxers, and lubed up his fingers.

He brought the small boy onto his knees, and wrapped his lips around Niall's boner

Niall whimpered, bending over Zayn's face as his fingers began to pry at Niall's hole

The smaller boy gasped when Zayn's fat tongue licked up Niall's base, and the small blond boy gripped the bed sheets, moaning

Zayn helping Niall bring his hips back and forth and once Niall got that rhythm by himself, Zayn began to finger Niall

His fingers easily touched Niall's prostate, the small blond gasping in ecstasy as Zayn pleasured him from the front and back

Niall came in only 2 minutes, his thighs closing around Zayn's wide shoulders as his knees buckled in pleasure

Zayn let Niall fill his mouth with cum, and swallowed, loving how Niall's thighs felt shaking against him

Niall was tugging at the sheets while shaking all over, his face twisted tight as Zayn continued to suck on him and rub his g spot with one finger

"Z-Zaynie" Niall cried out "n-no more"

Zayn pulled out his fingers, and let the boy lay his stomach against Zayn's face as he caught his breath

"C-Can I do something for you?" Niall asked quietly

Zayn shook his head with a smile "I just want to please you, little one"

"B-but I want to make you feel good too"

"Maybe next time" Zayn said quietly "you sleep, we need you sober, right?"

"Right" Niall nodded "but can we cuddle?"

"Of course we can"

*

When Niall woke up hours later he remembered everything that happened. He looked over at Zayn who held onto his small body tight with two arms and blushed

Niall wasn't scared of him. Niall knew he wouldn't have said yes if he wasn't drunk, but he was glad he'd said yes because it had been really nice

He was glad Zayn was so gentle with him, and that Zayn only wanted to make him feel good. Niall knew that if he were at school right now he'd be telling everyone about what had happened earlier. He wouldn't say a boy did it, but he'd still tell everyone he'd gotten a blow job because he was probably the first in his year group to get one and that would make him seem really cool.

Especially to the older kids

Niall sighed, remembering he was never going to go back to school. He was never going to see his mom again, or his brother or Liam... He'd never see anyone again

He'd only ever see Zayn. At that thought, Niall let out a soft whimper and snuggled further into Zayn, closing his watery eyes and sniffling

He missed his mom and his brother and his friends. He was just glad he at least had his teddy Monty with him and that the boy who took him was really nice and liked to spoil Niall rotten

*

When Zayn woke, he smiled to see Niall staring at him

"Hey, gorgeous" Zayn said softly

"Hi" Niall smiled

"Do you remember what happened?" Zayn asked

Niall nodded with a blush "it was nice"

"That's good" Zayn said thrilled

"I... Will you do it again?"

"If you want me to"

"I want you to" Niall said quietly "it's nice"

"Then I will" Zayn nodded "but not today"

"When you put your fingers in me..." Niall mumbled "is that what sex feels like?"

"Yeah"

"So... I might like sex?"

"I dunno, will you?" Zayn asked, now confused

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Niall asked

"Not if you don't want me to"

"Can you have sex with me?" Niall asked "not now but... Some time"

"Sure" Zayn nodded

Niall grinned and cuddled into Zayn, inhaling his scent

"I love you" Zayn mumbled

Niall just giggled with hot cheeks, and kissed Zayn on the collarbone, snuggling into Zayn's bigger body again

All Zayn could do was smile


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a full month since Niall began staying with Zayn. His face was all over the news saying that there were no leads in his kidnapping

Zayn's car was mentioned, and the news anchor announced his number plate to be unregistered

Zayn had sold that car a few days after snatching Niall, and now drove a motorcycle instead. 

Niall sat in Zayn's lap, frowning at the television as his picture popped up

"Niall Horan aged 13 was kidnapped just over a month ago and the police still have no suspects or witnesses" 

Niall tensed up in Zayn's lap, and the older boy kissed his head, holding Niall's tiny hand for comfort

"Niall was last seen getting into a black Mitsubishi with an unidentified male whose number plate is unregistered. Niall had blond hair and blue eyes. He's 5'3 and Irish-"

"Will they take me away from you?" Niall asked quietly

"Yes, baby" Zayn mumbled

"Even if I tell them that you're nice?"

"I'll still get into trouble"

"I don't want them to take me away from you" Niall mumbled "I love you"

Zayn's heart fluttered, and he smiled widely "I-I love you too, little one"

Niall had grown a little taller, his blond hair had grown out a bit and he was definitely a late bloomer with puberty which kind of made Zayn that little bit happier

It was like Niall was still his little boy

"Let's watch something else" Niall mumbled "or we can go upstairs?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Can we have pizza, please?" Niall asked "I'll even help"

"Of course" Zayn smiled

The two headed to the kitchen together and Niall helped Zayn make pizza dough.

In the month Niall had been staying there, Zayn had soon discovered Niall's interest in cooking and had decided to teach the younger lad a thing or two around the kitchen

Niall giggled when Zayn wiped flour on his nose, and in response Niall threw a handful at Zayn who's whole face became white

Niall began laughing loudly, and Zayn kissed him up with a floury face, making the smaller boy yell out happily while begging Zayn to stop

Zayn wiped down his face with water and dried it off, kissing Niall on the lips softly

"I think yours is going to be better than mine" Zayn stated after they rolled out the made dough

"No way" Niall quickly disagreed "I'm just a beginner Zaynie"

"You're bloody good, too"

"In what way?" Niall taunted, biting his lip a little

"You're such a fucking tease" Zayn chuckled 

"I learnt from the best" Niall beamed

Zayn had been surprised and still was to hear how much mature Niall was since living here. He wasn't so naive anymore, but he was still scared that he'd get caught.

He really did love Niall, at first he'd just said it to make the boy feel better but he was in love with the boy now. And fortunately for Zayn, Niall felt the same way

Zayn wondered how long it would be till they got caught. He smiled at the thought of nobody ever finding them, and at the thought of he and Niall starting a proper life together

Zayn opened up a can of pineapple and a bag of ham while Niall spread a pizza base over the dough

The two boys put ham, pineapple and then cheese onto the pizza before sticking it in the oven

"Let's go bath while dinner cooks" Zayn suggested

Niall nodded, gripping Zayn's hand to be lead upstairs. Once they got to the bathroom, Zayn and Niall both began to get naked

Zayn run a bath before removing his boxers, and he embraced Niall while watching the water run

"You're so pretty, baby" Zayn whispered

Niall blushed and smiled at Zayn "thank you. You're really pretty too"

Zayn chuckled and turned off the water, soon removing his and Niall's boxers

The two boys got in the tub together, and Niall came to straddle Zayn's lap in the deep water

Zayn pet Niall's hair with a wet hand, pressing a soft kiss to Niall's temple. Niall's eyes fluttered shut to savour the small kiss, and Zayn then pressed a gentle and sweet kiss to Niall's mouth, his lips soon trailing down and then up Niall's neck

Niall gave a few shaky breaths, his small hand balling Zayn's hair in a fist

"Z-Zee" Niall whimpered "stop teasing me"

Zayn left a few hickeys over Niall's throat and drew back after feeling the younger boy harden

"You're mine" Zayn said, his voice quiet but serious "nobody else can have you"

Niall's smile faltered a little, Zayn's words were confusing him

"Huh?" He whispered softly

Zayn laced their fingers, and brought Niall nearer

"You are mine" this time his voice was firmer

Niall smiled lovingly "only if you're mine too"

His answer surprised Zayn, but made the older boy blush a little

"I... Yeah" Zayn mumbled embarrassed "I'm yours too"

Niall grinned widely and Zayn blushed a little harder

"You make me happy, Zayn" Niall said, nuzzling himself into Zayn's big chest

"I'm glad" Zayn whispered "you make me happy too"


	7. Chapter 7

That night was a little different from every other night. Zayn intended to sleep, but Niall was a little more than turned on from earlier

"Zee" Niall mumbled, nibbling at Zayn's shoulder

"Baby, come on" Zayn begged "not now"

"I want you" Niall whimpered, rubbing against Zayn's leg "please"

"Baby, just relax"

Niall gave another little whine, trying to get Zayn to help him out a little

"Come here, baby" Zayn gave in "let me help you"

Niall quickly nodded and shifted closer. Zayn went to touch Niall, but stopped when Niall spoke

"Can I do you first?"

"Huh?" Zayn asked stunned

"Can I do you, first Zee?" Niall asked quietly "I haven't made you feel good yet"

"I... Sure baby"

Niall grinned at that, and began to unbutton Zayn's jeans. Zayn shifted to get comfortable and helped Niall remove his jeans altogether

Niall soon began tugging down Zayn's boxers, his eyes widening as he looked at Zayn's semi-hard member

"Zaynie" Niall whispered

"Yeah, baby?"

"I... W-what do I do?" Niall asked nervously

"I'll show you first" Zayn said softly

Niall nodded, watching Zayn grasp a bottle of lube

"You need some of this" Zayn pressed some from the tube into Niall's hand "spread it in your hands and then you do this"

Zayn gripped himself, and began to pump his large hand up his 8.5 inch length

Niall's eyes were big like moons while he watched Zayn touch himself

"And you just do this" Zayn's voice was shaky 

"Okay"

"And this feels good too" Zayn mumbled, running his thumb and forefinger up his length. He used the web of his thumb to stroke the groove of his head, and bit on his lip

Niall shoved Zayn's big hands away, and grabbed ahold of Zayn's erection with his lubricated hand. His fingers could barely wrap all the way around Zayn's girth, and Zayn instantly twitched in Niall's grip

"baby" Zayn hurried him up

Niall's small hand began pumping up and down Zayn'd hard cock, and Zayn's eyes soon closed as he gripped the sheets tight

"O-oh fuck" he cursed

Niall looked up at Zayn, smiling when he saw the older boy enjoying himself. Niall looked back at Zayn's cock, looking at it hard while he jerked Zayn off

Niall wondered if he'd ever be this big, like Zayn was. He highly doubted it, Zayn was very big and Niall was very, very small

Niall liked the scar around Zayn's top where Zayn had explained he'd been circumcised as a baby

Niall thought it was just nice, much nicer than his which still had skin on it

He kept looking up at Zayn who was currently bucking his hips up into Niall's small hands

"Oh fuck, baby. That feels so good"

Niall smiled, glad he was doing a good job

Niall gasped when cum came from Zayn's length, the force of the ejaculation went a lot farther than Niall had ever seen.

Niall whimpered at the semen that had hit his lips, and he soon licked them, blushing at the shock on Zayn's face

"What?" Niall asked quietly "I... You taste nice"

And that's when Zayn began stripping the younger boy.

Zayn sucked Niall off, holding Niall's bum as he let Niall buck his hips into Zayn's mouth

Niall was practically thrashing, moaning loudly and pulling at Zayn's hair while begging for Zayn to keep going.

Niall came in Zayn's mouth, his thighs shutting around Zayn's shoulders as he orgasmed and ejaculated

Zayn easily swallowed, and gave Niall a smirk, licking his lips

"Delicious"

Niall blushed hard, giggling as he cuddled into Zayn again

"Can we sleep now?"

"After Dinner"

*

Zayn woke early the next morning to the sound of knocking on his door.

He rushed out the bed, leaving Niall to sleep as he opened up the door

"Hi" a brunette woman gave a sad smile

"Uh... Hello"

"Have you seen my son?" She held out a flier

Panic washed through Zayn's body, but he hid that and took the flier in his hand, frowning at the picture of Niall

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry" Zayn said softly

"His name is Niall" she smiled sadly "he's a good lad. He's quite short, his hair is dyed blonde and his eyes-"

"Are blue, I heard on the news" Zayn gave a small smile "I hope you find him"

"Thank you"

And then she left. Zayn shut the door, glad Niall was still asleep 

"Zayn?" He heard Niall's voice

"Morning, baby" he said softly

"Who was that?" Niall asked

"Uh... Just some people handing round missing persons files"

"Oh" Niall frowned

"They're yours"

Niall ripped it up in seconds, letting the pieces fly onto the floor before he looked up at Zayn

"You're mine" Niall said firmly

Zayn gave a weak smile "that's right baby, and you're mine"

"Can you come back to bed?" Niall asked quietly "I want cuddles"

"Okay"

Niall raised his arms, and Zayn just rolled his eyes, but lifted Niall bridal style and carried him back to the bedroom

He placed Niall softly on the bed and Niall forcefully pulled Zayn onto the mattress as well.

Zayn just laughed, and got under the covers, lifting an arm to welcome Niall into his body

Niall snuggled up, slipping one leg between Zayn's and hiding away in his neck

"I love you" Niall whispered

"I love you too" Zayn kissed Niall's hair


	8. Chapter 8

Niall was wriggling in his seat, and Zayn was finding it very difficult to ignore

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned, and a little turned on

Niall nodded and Zayn smiled softly "that's good"

"Zaynie can I... I'm horny"

"Huh? Again?" Zayn asked surprised

"Can we do something nice?" Niall whispered

"Hop in my lap, love"

Niall listened, resting his bum on Zayn's boner which he chose to ignore

He lifted Niall forwards a bit, and the small blond gasped as he felt Zayn's erection rub at his entrance through his boxers

"Sorry, baby I- that was an accident"

"Can we go upstairs and do this?" Niall was flustered and hard in his plain boxers "please, Zee?"

"Of course, little one" Zayn mumbled

Niall lead Zayn up the stairs and got onto the large bed, trying to pull Zayn on top of him

Zayn chuckled at that, kissing Niall softly. Niall's hormones took over as he bit down on Zayn's lower lip, trying to turn him on

Zayn bit Niall's lip back, making the blond whimper beneath him

Niall's legs were parted, and Zayn rest between them, grinding himself against Niall

Rough kisses were shared between Zayn rubbing himself against a very horny Niall. The small blond still whimpering and gasping at the teasing

Zayn used his tongue, licking over Niall's teeth before he felt Niall's tongue touch his own

Zayn seemed to get overwhelmed as his tongue met Niall's again, the taste wet and hot. They made out while Zayn ground on Niall, his small hands in Zayn's black hair as Zayn rubbed his fingers over Niall's entrance

"Z-Zaynie, please" Niall begged into his ear "I want you"

"What do you want, baby?" Zayn asked gruffly

"You, I want you"

"You want me to give it to you?"

Niall whimpered in response "please"

Zayn brought Niall's knees up, tugging Niall's boxers from off his backside.

Zayn pulled himself out, lining himself up once, and then twice. Before he pulled back

"Niall I... I cant" Zayn whispered "I-I mean I want to but- Niall?"

Niall had his eyes tightly shut, and his small body was shaking 

"Baby? Oh god, baby, look at me"

Niall opened his eyes, the blue holding worry

"Niall, did I do something wrong?" Zayn asked

Niall shook his head "n-no I-I just... What if it hurts lots?" 

"Oh" Zayn said relieved "it is going to hurt a lot, but it'll be really nice too"

"What?"

"It hurts at first, but then it's nice" Zayn said "it's going to hurt because you're very little, baby. But I'm gonna hit that sweet spot in you to make it nice"

"I... Won't it be dirty?"

Zayn remembered about cleaning, and he realised Niall wouldn't be able to do that by himself. His face heated at the thought

"I forgot about that. Um... We can clean you now" Zayn said

"Huh? Why?"

"So that it's not dirty. It'll last for a little while and after I show you then you can start doing it yourself"

"Okay"

Zayn brought Niall off the bed and into the bathroom, showing Niall the small enema tube

"This one will be better for you" Zayn said softly

"What do you do with it?"

"You put lemon juice and water in it. But only a very little bit of lemon juice. You can put some tea in it too. And then you suck up the liquid and put it in you"

"Huh?" Niall frowned

Zayn began to make a mixture, using warm water. He went upstairs with the bowl and grasped the tube, telling Niall to press on the rubber to suck it up into the enema

Once the enema was full, Zayn brought Niall to lay on a towel on his back and slipped down his boxers. He brought Niall's knees to his chest and gently lubed up the tip of the enema

"This is going to feel a little funny, baby" Zayn said quietly "and this is going to feel really good once I start cleaning, so you need to relax"

Niall nodded and Zayn began to press the tip into Niall's hole 3 inches deep

"Is it in me?" Niall asked

"Yes"

Zayn pressed on the rubber top, and Niall gasped in surprise at the feeling of the water in him

"Is that okay?" Zayn asked

Niall nodded and told Zayn to do more

Niall's eyes were closed, and he was taking short shaky puffs of breath as Zayn pressed more of the cleansing mix into Niall's backside. Niall was trying not to moan, he thought it was a little weird to moan over water in him

"You tell me when to stop, I don't know how much water you can-"

"O-ow" Niall whimpered

Zayn stopped and pulled out it

"Are you cramping?"

Niall nodded and Zayn simply smiled "then you're done"

"Really?" Niall opened one eye

"Yep" Zayn chuckled "just lay there a little more, and keep yourself tight, and then you go sit on the toilet"

"Gross" Niall laughed

Zayn rolled his eyes and then gestured Niall to go expel the liquid

Zayn left the bathroom for that step, and Niall soon came out wearing his boxers

"Zayn... I-I want you again"

"What do you want me to do, baby?"

"I-I just want you to make me feel good"

"How though?" Zayn asked "do you want me to give you a hand job or a blow job?"

"Can you have sex with me?"

Zayn sighed "no, little one. Not for a while"

"But why?"

"Maybe in a couple months"

"What if I tempt you into it?"

"Then I'm going to get mad"

"Can I do it anyway?"

"No, Niall"

"Fine" Niall grumbled "but can you rim me? I like that lots"

"Come here"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know what sex feels like?"

"Yes" Niall nodded

"I'm going to go out quick, and get you something. And then I'll show you with that"

"But I'm horny now"

"Five minutes"

"Fine" Niall sighed

Zayn got his clothes on and left to the sex store, picking up the most realistic dildo he could find. He bought it and took it home, chuckling when he found Niall humping the bed

Zayn grabbed him by the ankles, and brought Niall onto his hands and knees, pulling down his boxers off his body

"Z-Zaynie?"

"Hush, little one" Zayn said quietly "if you like this, you can have it"

"Have what?"


	9. Chapter 9

Zayn popped the bottle of lube, fingering Niall quickly. The blond had his head in the mattress, groaning in pleasure as Zayn hit his sweet spot three times in a row. Zayn had to relube a lot, and loosened Niall quite a bit

He lubricated up the dildo that was a little smaller than Zayn was and pressed the now warm tip against Niall's hole

"Push, baby" Zayn instructed "and it'll go in easier"

Niall listened, crying out in pain as Zayn pushed the thick dildo into Niall's backside

Zayn pumped it inside of Niall not very deep before slipping more and more in. Niall probably only made it half way before the dildo was pressed past his prostate

Zayn thrust it in and out of Niall, the blond gasping loudly and moaning for Zayn to do it harder

Niall's small body was trembling as his fingers clawed at the sheets sobbing in pleasure and begging for Zayn to keep going

Zayn grasped Niall's erection, and jerked him off at the front while still fucking Niall with the big dildo

Niall came all over the sheets, and Zayn slowed down, soon pulling the item out. Niall's hole was nicely stretched, it made Zayn want to strip and fuck it

But he simply stood back a bit

"C-can I have whatever you did?" Niall whimpered, his thighs trembling

"Of course, baby"

While Niall recovered, Zayn washed it.

He placed it on the drawer where Niall could reach it and the blond stood up to pick it up, frowning

"What is this?" He asked

"It's a dildo"

"A... Dildo?"

"That's yours"

"To do whatever I want with?"

Zayn nodded "when you get horny, do everything I just did to you, but to yourself"

"Okay" Niall grinned

Zayn kissed Niall on the head and began to change the bedsheets

"Zayn... I-I want to touch you" Niall mumbled out, placing on hand over Zayn's boner

Zayn's eyes nearly rolled back at the sensation of Niall's fingers fondling him, but the smaller boy probably didn't even know how amazing it felt being handled like this

"O-or maybe I can give you a blowjob?" Niall asked, looking up at Zayn with his hand still on Zayn's hard cock

"Baby... You don't have to"

"I want to" Niall mumbled, slipping Zayn's boxers down a bit at the front "you have such a nice dick and you make me feel so good all the time... I want to make you feel good too"

Zayn blushed at the comment about his dick, but offered a smile

"Sure, baby"

Niall pushed Zayn to sit on the bed, and spread Zayn's legs, taking his 8.5 inch in his small hands after pulling off Zayn's underwear

Niall looked up at Zayn for confirmation, the older boy nodded and Niall opened up his mouth, wrapping his lips around as much of Zayn as he could. It wasn't much, probably the length of a mascara tube, but Zayn was still incredibly turned on by the sight of Niall's mouth full of his hard cock

Niall bobbed his head once, and then again, his spare hand fondling Zayn's balls

Zayn grabbed onto Niall's neck from the back, groaning as he thrust his hips towards Niall's mouth

Niall choked once, and Zayn pulled back to let the boy couch with watery eyes. Niall smiled

"You like that lots, huh Zaynie" Niall giggled

Zayn nodded "keep going, baby, you don't have to stop if you don't want to"

Niall finished Zayn that way, letting the older boy cum in his mouth. When Zayn ejaculated, he began to fuck his cum into Niall's mouth, making some spill over the small blond boy's lower lip

Zayn groaned and he moaned, telling Niall how amazing he was doing, praising Niall's mouth and blowjob until he couldn't take anymore

Niall let Zayn's saliva covered erection fall from his mouth, and he smiled at Zayn with white on his lips

"Don't you look full" Zayn chuckled, making Niall blush hard

"I like that" Niall whispered "can I do it more often?"

"You do whatever you want, little one"

Niall napped after getting into his boxers again, and then spent an hour playing with Dax. After that, Niall sat and built a Lego t-Rex with Zayn.

Zayn ordered take out for dinner, and the two ate together and then went to bed. Niall jacked Zayn off again, and in response to that, Zayn made Niall cum into his mouth with a quick blowjob before they went to sleep all cuddled up like lovers


	10. Chapter 10

It was early the next morning when Zayn came downstairs to find Niall crying on the couch

"Ni? What's the matter?"

"I-I wanna go home, Zayn" Niall cried "I miss my mom and my brother!"

Zayn frowned "you're not going home, baby. You know that already"

"Y-yeah but they must be so worried and sad" Niall sobbed "th-they might think I'm dead even! I just wanna see them again once"

"No, Niall" Zayn's voice was kind, but firm and serious all at once

"Why?"

"Because then they take you away from me"

"What if I go by myself and I come back?"

"You won't come back" Zayn said, his voice wavering "I know you won't"

Niall sat up, his tear filled eyes looking into Zayn's deep brown ones

"Please, Zaynie" he whimpered

"I... I can't" Zayn whispered "I'm sorry"

Niall cried harder, starting to throw a tantrum. Zayn sighed annoyed, rubbing his temples. Niall's crying was loud, and the constant yelling was suddenly becoming very annoying

"Niall please" Zayn insisted, his annoyance clear in his voice

"I want to see my mom!" Niall yelled through tears "why do you have to be so mean!"

"That's not how this works"

"Well that's how it should work!" Niall shouted, now angry

"Niall" Zayn said seriously

"I thought you were nice!" Niall yelled from the couch, his cheeks red with anger "but you're not! You're a fucking dick!"

"Excuse me?" Zayn asked appalled "what the hell did you just say to me?"

"You're a fucking dick" Niall hissed, his eyes still watery 

Zayn felt a sting in his chest, but he ignored it, counting in his head to stop himself from losing his temper

"I never should've gotten into your car. You are so horrible, and nasty and unfair. You won't even let me see my family. You're selfish a-and-"

"Shut up!" Zayn yelled back, making Niall jump "shut up you ungrateful little brat!"

Niall fell off the couch in fright, and began to cry again. But Zayn was still angry

"I didn't force you to get into my car, you got in by yourself! I am not horrible, nor am I nasty or unfair! I treat you kindly and I feed you, and I give you all the love that you want. I buy you clothes, I spend time with you, I buy you fucking presents and I give you a bed to sleep in. A fucking dick would make you sleep on the floor in the clothes he first grabbed you in!"

Niall's eyes were wide, and he was now frozen in fear. He'd never seen Zayn angry before. But now that he had, he wished he hadn't

"You're not ever going to see your mother or your brother again because that is not how this is going to work! You live with me, you belong to me! You can forget your goddamned family because now I'm all you've got and that's that! If you can't appreciate what I'm doing for you then I hate to break it to you, but you're going to hate it here"

"I hate you"

Zayn physically flinched at the three words, his eyes becoming sad as he looked at the small boy sitting on the floor scared, his lips shaking as though he were afraid of how Zayn would respond to what he'd just said

"Hate me all you want" Zayn snapped "but it's not going to get you to your mom, and it's not going to make your stay here any better. If you think you can treat me like shit, news flash Niall, I'm going to treat you like shit as well"

"Zayn-"

"Don't" Zayn snapped "I've had enough of your tantrums"

"I... I'm sorry I-"

"Just forget it" Zayn began to walk upstairs

"I love you" Niall whimpered miserably

Zayn stopped on the stairs but didn't turn around "I love you too, little one"

Niall sniffled with teary eyes "please cuddle me"

"If you want cuddles then you can come and get them" Zayn said softly "I'm not going to reward you for being nasty"

Niall simply got to his feet, and began walking after Zayn.

Zayn ignored Niall's presence and went back to bed, climbing under the covers. He watched Niall copy his action, and the small boy straddled Zayn's waist, his tiny hands cupping Zayn's face

"Love you so much" Niall mumbled quietly

Zayn smiled lovingly back at the teeny blond

"You're a little moody today, huh?"

Niall nodded "sorry... I am very moody this year"

"It's just puberty" Zayn chuckled

"Yuck" Niall pulled a face

Zayn simply rolled his eyes

"Will you still love me if I have pimples?" Niall asked

"That's a silly question"

"But will you?"

"Of course I will"

"What about when I have hair?"

"Huh?" Zayn frowned

"When I have hair everywhere else" Niall mumbled "you're not gonna love me anymore... Are you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You like little boys" Niall whispered "I'm not going to be little for long"

"Baby..." Zayn frowned

"If I get pimples and grow hair and my voice starts breaking... It means I'm turning into an adult" Niall whispered "you don't like adults"

"Don't think about that yet. Just enjoy it okay?"

"How many others are there?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not your first so... How many other people have you kidnapped?"

"Does it matter?"

Niall nodded "it does to me"

"9 others"

"Did you love them too?"

Zayn simply nodded

"Why don't they stay with you?"

"I either got caught, didn't love them anymore, they grew up or they escaped"

"Will you get caught with me?" 

"I hope not"

"And you won't stop loving me?"

"I don't know" Zayn said honestly "I suppose you'll have to wait and see"

Niall nodded, his small and soft fingers caressing Zayn's rough and stubbly jaw while he pouted a little

"Little one, what's the matter"

"Nothing I... Just don't want you to not love me anymore"

"I'm going to love you" Zayn laughed "don't be silly"

Niall looked up at Zayn sadly "that's what dad said... And he left"

"Niall" Zayn said softly "Your dad is an idiot. I'm not your dad, and I'm not an idiot. You're special, and I love you. I'm not going to leave like he did"

"Greg is leaving too..." Niall whispered "he wants to go back to Ireland and I know it's because he doesn't love me anymore either"

Zayn simply smiled sadly "you've got me right? And your mom?"

"My mom will forget about me" Niall whispered

"My mom and dad left me too" Zayn said honestly

"But... Why?"

"I don't know"

"You have no parents?"

"None"

"No family?"

Zayn shook his head, noticing how hurt Niall looked having to hear that

"You have me if that helps" Niall whispered

"That helps a lot" Zayn smiled sadly "thank you, Niall"

"You're welcome, Zayn"


	11. Chapter 11

Niall was a little difficult for the next two days. He wasn't too difficult thankfully, but he didn't want Zayn to touch him until he got to see his mom.

Fortunately for Zayn, Niall would still sleep in the bed with him, and would still say that he loved him. Which was the only real thing that mattered to Zayn anyway.

Zayn did enjoy his sexual encounters with Niall, but he wasn't about making the boy do anything he didn't want to do. So if Niall didn't want to be touched then that was fine for the time being.

Three days later, Zayn was doing work on his computer when Niall came upstairs

"Zee?"

"Yeah, baby?" Zayn asked, his eyes still on the screen

"Um..." Niall frowned "nevermind"

Zayn turned in his chair raising an eyebrow "nevermind?"

"You're busy"

"I'm just working, if you need something then tell me"

"No I just..." Niall blushed "I'm horny"

Zayn simply smiled "you want me to fix it?"

Niall nodded "yes please"

"Are you cleaning still?"

"Um... No" Niall said quietly "I figured since we're not-"

"Clean once a week baby, please" Zayn said seriously "I know we're not having sex but if we want to and you haven't cleaned then we can't"

"Oh... Okay" Niall nodded "I'll clean after"

Zayn nodded and got up from his chair. He gripped Niall's hand and guided him towards the bed

"You masturbate?"

"What?"

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Zayn seemed surprised

"I don't think so"

"It's basically giving yourself a handjob" Zayn said "that's what I'd like you to do now"

"Oh... Okay"

Zayn gathered the lube and pressed it into Niall's small hand. Niall spread it over his fingers and through his palm as Zayn tugged down Niall's boxers

Zayn placed them beside Niall, and sat on his legs on the bed. He brought Niall into his lap, making Niall part his legs around Zayn's as he rest the blond boy's head against his chest

"Not too uncomfortable?" Zayn asked

"No" Niall said softly

Zayn lubed up his hand and began prying at Niall's entrance. He rimmed Niall who's breathing had become shaky in pleasure

"Don't forget to touch yourself" Zayn said gruffly

"Z-Zayn I want you to-"

"Do it" Zayn tried again

Niall grasped his own erection, whimpering at first. He began to pump at it, while Zayn fingering him roughly

"O-Oh" Niall moaned out

Zayn just smirked, watching the small boy pleasure himself and pant from the pleasure.

Niall didn't take very long to finish, and he came all over his clothes

"Making a mess, huh?" Zayn asked

"I... Sorry" Niall whispered

Zayn moved from underneath Niall and pulled off Niall's shirt, soon removing his own

"Zaynie?"

"That was real fucking hot, little one" Zayn said lowly

Niall blushed a little, biting on his lip. Zayn began undoing his jeans, which confused Niall at first but the second Zayn's jeans hit the floor Niall noticed how hard the older boy was

Zayn dropped his boxers, his large erection standing upright.

He got back on the bed, cupping Niall's cheeks

"I need to use you" Zayn murmured "is that alright?"

Niall nodded quickly and Zayn brought the small boy onto his stomach, spreading Niall's legs and lifting his hips a little

"You stay just like that for me" Zayn said firmly

Niall nodded, and Zayn grabbed for the lube and began to slick Niall's backside between his cheeks and down over his crotch.

"You stay like this" Zayn said "don't move unless I tell you too"

Niall nodded and lay back as Zayn hovered over his lower half

Zayn parted Niall's cheeks with one hand, placing his erection between them. Zayn rocked his hips, groaning as his cock slipped between Niall's ass and out again

Zayn continued this movement, making sure to rub his head against Niall's currently quivering hole.

"Fuck baby... That's perfect" Zayn grunted "you're doing such a good job"

Zayn continued to hump between Niall's bum cheeks, pressing them close together around himself to make it tighter

"Ugh... Fuck..." Zayn moaned, making Niall's skin explode with goosebumps

Zayn pulled back to jerk at his cock a bit, and then continued. He kept these two actions going until he was close, and then he brought Niall fully on his knees and pushed his head down, leaving Niall's pink hole exposed

"Baby... Oh god" Zayn groaned "I'm going to cum all over you"

Zayn continued to pump his hand quickly around his erection, and soon felt himself orgasm. He parted Niall's cheeks to open his rimmed hole and pressed himself against Niall, cumming into the boy and around his entrance

Zayn gave some small thrusts, almost desperate to feel Niall around him. He didn't give in to that temptation but he soon pulled back, watching his semen drip onto the bed 

"Now that's a pretty sight" Zayn chuckled, his voice gruff from the orgasm

"Can I move now?" Niall whispered out

Zayn cupped his hands under Niall's thighs, raising the boys ass towards his face as he cleaned up the outside of Niall.

While he wanted to eat Niall out, the boy hadn't cleaned inside which was incredibly disappointing for him.

"Go clean, little one" Zayn said simply, lowering Niall's lower half back onto the bed

As Niall got up, the semen that had gotten inside of him began to run down his legs. It made Niall move faster to the bathroom and Zayn just chuckled

"Hey baby, we can always clean you in the bath"

"Okay!" Niall called out

"It's going to fucking turn you on so maybe you can get a quick fuck from one of the jets!"

Zayn didn't get answer, but when he went into the bathroom he found a very flustered Niall trying to clean up his legs

Zayn helped out and then ran a bath. Niall stood close by, watching Zayn run the water. He looked for the jets Zayn had been talking about, finding small silver jet heads placed almost at random around the bath

"How does that work?" Niall asked quietly

"We can always use the bath head, baby" Zayn chuckled


	12. Chapter 12

Zayn made the mixture for Niall's enema, and handed it to Niall. Niall sat naked, sucking up the mix with the small enema in his hands

"You do it this time, baby" Zayn said

Niall nodded and cleaned himself until he cramped. Zayn went back to getting in the tub and ignored Niall when he expelled the liquid inside of him. Niall quickly cleaned the enema in the sink, hard again, and hurried to get into the bath.

He moved to Zayn, kissing his bare and broad shoulder

"I love you..." Niall mumbled

"I love you too" Zayn said softly, kissing Niall on the head

Zayn flicked on the bath jets, and brought Niall on his back in the big tub, bringing Niall's legs up

"You put yourself right against that, baby" Zayn instructed

Niall wriggled forward, pressing his feet against the wall

He frowned at Zayn "the jet isn't very strong"

Zayn turned it up, making Niall gasp

"O-Oh my god" Niall said in shock, looking up at Zayn

"Is that nice?"

Niall nodded "yeah I... It's very nice"

"Reckon you could cum like that?"

Niall just let out a small moan that he tried to muffle by biting his lips. Zayn chuckled and brought Niall away from the jet, turning it down

"This will feel even better"

Zayn helped Niall into the awkward position of facing backwards and getting his knees on either side of the tap.

He flushed it on warm, making Niall's eyes screw shut almost instantly

Niall hadn't ever experienced stuff like this, he never would've looked at a tap and thought "maybe I can hit my sweet spot with that" 

But now Niall knew, and he absolutely loved it

He loved feeling the water force into him, and fill him up while it still pummelled right against his g spot

The water flushed down Niall's stomach as well, and Zayn just sat back and watched, his cock hard again

Niall let out a loud moan, trying to thrust his arse up closer to the tap

"You like that one, don't you?" Zayn teased

Zayn moved towards him, feeling pleased to see Niall with an erection.

He brought Niall nearer, and let the water run from Niall's backside before he turned Niall's body and brought the boy's plump ass towards his mouth

Zayn tongued at Niall's hole, feeling the boy claw at his legs. Zayn pressed his tongue in deep, twisting it. Niall cried out in pleasure, begging for Zayn to stop because he was going to cum

That just riled Zayn up. He'd never been with anyone who could cum twice so quickly. And for that reason alone, he pushed his tongue all the way into Niall, and began to push his big tongue against Niall's g spot repeatedly

Niall cried out, and came all over Zayn's neck and chest, moaning in desperation for no more stimulation.

Zayn just kept going, his nose pressed right against Niall's skin

He soon stopped, and let the small boy rest in the water to catch his breath.

Zayn wiped himself down with a cloth, and then began to wash Niall's body. He washed every part of Niall from his shoulders, right down to his toes. Zayn teased the boy a bit, running a hand down Niall's cock to make the boy twitch.

He chuckled, and continued to soap up Niall's body, allowing the blond to rinse it off. Zayn cleaned himself head to toe and then the two got out of the tub, dried off, and got dressed.

Niall was waddling a little, which Zayn thought was very cute, and cupped Niall's ass with both hands

"That was pretty good" he taunted, making the young boy blush hard "who would've thought you'd have cum so hard from me getting a small taste of you"

"Zayn" Niall whined embarrassed

"You sure liked the jet and bath tap too, huh?" Zayn mocked

"So what?" Niall snipped "I'll bet you do too!"

"No baby, that's not how I work"

Niall just gave a growl of annoyance which made Zayn give a purr in response

"Stop it!" Niall yelled out frustrated, a small smile on his lips

"Or what?"

"O-or next time I'm horny I'll handle it myself"

"Oh, as if, baby" Zayn rolled his eyes "next time I could be fucking your soft ass. Would you want to miss out on that chance?"

"No" Niall seemed horrified to think he'd miss out

"You're such a horny little devil, aren't you?" Zayn asked 

Niall just grinned "you like it though"

"Of course I do, I get to make you cum every day"

"I get to make you cum too" Niall grinned

"Oh, you like doing that?"

"Yes" Niall nodded smiling "you cum so much, it's so hot"

Zayn seemed surprised, but he soon smirked "not so innocent after all"

"Next time, can I make you cum first?" Niall asked "it's not fair that you always get off on me. I want to get off on you sometimes"

"We'll see baby, we'll see"


	13. Chapter 13

Zayn had gone out for a few hours, and came back with groceries and a gift for Niall.

Niall was upstairs on the bed sleeping again, so after Zayn packed away all the food and essentials he left the present on the table and went upstairs to check on Niall

He smiled softly when he saw Niall asleep, and woke him up

"Zayn" Niall smiled sleepily

"Hi, baby"  Zayn smiled "you've got to wake up, otherwise you won't sleep tonight"

"I only started" Niall whispered "I'm horny and you weren't here so I was going to sleep it off"

"You want some help?" Zayn asked "or are you not horny anymore?"

"I'm not horny anymore" Niall whispered "but I'm sure I will be later"

"I'm horny" Zayn said softly

"I'll help you" Niall smiled "that will probably make me horny anyway"

"Alright, little one"

Niall got onto his knees and began to undo Zayn's pants. He tugged them down a little with his boxers and pulled out Zayn's boner

Niall closed his lips around it almost instantly, and hollowed his cheeks around Zayn's cock. Zayn gripped Niall's blond hair, watching the boy fill his mouth with Zayn's thick member

"Just like that" Zayn grunted, thrusting into Niall's mouth

Niall was holding onto Zayn's cock with one hand, placing it so that whenever Zayn thrust into his mouth he would only go in as deep as Niall could take him.

Niall stopped bobbing his head and looked up at Zayn who was holding Niall's hair right and began to thrust into his mouth

"I'm so close, baby" Zayn grunted, his eyes closed in pleasure "I'm going to cum"

Niall pulled back, making Zayn whine at the loss of contact. Niall jerked Zayn off with his hands, making Zayn thrust into Niall's small hands

Niall had his mouth open and his tongue out, everytime Zayn thrust forwards he would touch Niall's tongue which drove the older boy over the edge

As Niall felt Zayn begin to cum, he brought Zayn into his mouth, allowing Zayn to thrust freely before resting his cock at the back of Niall's throat.

Niall forced his gag reflex, letting Zayn cum into his throat.

Niall swallowed, and that's when he choked hard. Zayn pulled back, apologising. Niall simply shook his head

"Can you do me now?" Niall whispered

"Any requests?"

Niall pointed to his crotch and cupped his own bum, grinning at Zayn

"Not yet, baby" Zayn chuckled "sex is special. Not casual like a blowjob or a handjob or even rimming"

Niall pouted, but then stuck out his tongue and tapped on it

"That, I can do"

Niall tugged down his boxers, and Zayn pushed the boy onto his back.

Niall was confused, and Zayn kissed his lips softly at first, soon using his big tongue to find Niall's

They kissed rough, Zayn rubbing his semi-hard cock against Niall's.

Niall let out a small whimper for more, making Zayn smile into the kiss "be patient, little one"

Niall whimpered again, in frustration, but didn't argue. Zayn continued to rub himself against Niall, making Niall's erection twitch for more

Zayn's hands explored Niall's body to turn him on, his large hand stroking down Niall's chest and stomach, and then his cock.

Zayn cupped a hand between Niall's thighs, pressing a finger and tapping it against Niall's hole

"Now why is that not tight?" Zayn smirked

"I-I just-"

"Someone got a little busy while I was out, Hm?" Zayn teased

Niall turned bright red

"Still lubed?" Zayn asked "now why exactly did you need my help?"

"I... I couldn't cum" Niall whispered

"You are so fucking dirty" Zayn smirked "and I find that so fucking sexy"

Niall gulped, his cock twitching at Zayn's words

"Do I turn you on, baby?"

Niall nodded, and Zayn's smirk widened "how much?"

"Lots"

"That's good" Zayn hummed "do I make you all hot?"

Niall whimpered

"Do I rile you up, baby?" Zayn continued to tease Niall "make you want to get fucked?"

"Zayn, please" Niall tried

"I make you so desperate, don't I" Zayn chuckled

"I-I want you" Niall tried

Zayn bent Niall's knees back "I bet you want me buried right in your ass huh? You thought if you gave yourself a quickie with that toy I wouldn't have to rim you?"

"N-No" Niall lied instantly

"Oh really?" Zayn asked smugly "because baby, this is extra stretching" Zayn chuckled, easily pressing in three fingers "which says you were trying to tempt me"

"No" Niall denied it again, his face bright red

Zayn brought his cock close to Niall's hole, making the blond cry out for Zayn to stop teasing him

Zayn pressed his head against Niall's hole, making him squirm and beg for Zayn to go inside of him

"What a shame" Zayn chuckled "I have no interest in fucking you right now"

The annoyance on Niall's face was evident, but Zayn didn't much care. He was just enjoying the fact that he could get Niall off just by teasing him

"Zayn, please" Niall tried

"Please what?"

"I want you to fuck me!" Niall got out

"And I said you have to wait" Zayn growled hotly, rubbing himself over Niall's hole again

Niall mewled, his hole puckering against Zayn's tip

"P-please"

"You just have to wait, baby"

"Zaynie I want you in me so b-bad" Niall tried "I want you to fuck me so hard, please"

"Don't tempt me, Niall" Zayn chuckled "I have self control unlike some little boys"

Zayn pressed himself into Niall's lubed hole a little, making the blond beg again

"Please, please I want you so bad"

Zayn gave a small thrust, and pulled back, flipping Niall over as he buried his tongue right into Niall's ass

Niall gripped the sheets and came into Zayn's lap as Zayn stroked over his G-spot only once

"Now that's hot" Zayn chuckled, licking over Niall's hole

He examined the area Niall had stretched, rather impressed by Niall's work

"Hm... How long did this take?"

"A while"

"I can imagine" Zayn nodded "good job"

"I don't get anything else?" Niall asked

"Cumming is enough"

Niall squirmed, falling onto his back as he accidentally rolled over trying to remove himself from Zayn'a grip

He gave Zayn an angry look, making Zayn simply laugh

"You're too cute"


	14. Chapter 14

It had been 4 months since Niall had seen his mother. Greg was long gone back to Ireland. His mother was all alone and Niall was still with Zayn

Things had gotten slightly more heated. The loving up had reached its maximum. What used to be cuddled and kisses had turned into nose rubs, and face kisses and an all number of cute other things

Niall's hormones had spiked more, it had gone from one session a day of sexual things to 2 or 3 of them. Zayn only needed one when Niall wanted to help him out as well

Niall had gotten a lot more confident as well. He was standing taller, and was proud of his body which made Zayn very happy. Niall had been a very overall naive and insecure person when he'd first got there, but now he was taking pride

Niall was growing hair on his legs and underarms, and his crotch. But he'd begged Zayn to get him razors and waxing kits.

While Niall was taking pride in his body, he was also worried that by leaving hair on his body, Zayn wouldn't want him anymore.

Niall waxed his crotch and backside, and shaved everywhere else. He cleaned twice a week just in case, and had gotten a little taller. Niall was still small and skinny, and still had his plump ass, but was losing some of his baby fat.

Niall had noticed that his sex drive had escalated over the past month and a bit, but Zayn didn't seem to mind. Zayn didn't because then he just got to make Niall cum and feel amazing again.

The only thing that really bothered Niall was how Zayn always seemed to examine him, but Niall never understood why

He thought maybe he was waiting for Niall's voice to break, or maybe he was waiting to see hair on Niall before he decided he didn't love the boy anymore

When in reality, Zayn was just waiting for Niall to realise how wrong this all was. He was waiting for Niall to tell him no, to tell him that he didn't love him anymore. Zayn didn't care that Niall was now going through puberty. He was worried that Niall was going to realise how fucked up Zayn's sexual preference was and demand to leave.

Zayn was scared that Niall was going to start fighting back, start saying that he hated Zayn and meant it. Zayn was afraid that Niall wasn't going to sleep in the same bed as him anymore, wasn't going to let Zayn kiss him up. Zayn didn't want Niall to stop wanting him and that's all he was scared of.

Niall was scared of Zayn not wanting him anymore. Every now and again Zayn would avoid him for a while, which did hurt, but Niall did the exact same to Zayn more often than Zayn did to him because Niall didn't understand that by pushing Zayn away he'd weaken the bond they had. He thought that if he pushed Zayn away, Zayn would fight for him

Niall smiled at the older boy who a few weeks ago he was able to call his boyfriend. And Zayn smiled back

"Are you happy here?" Zayn asked quietly

Niall frowned at Zayn, but nodded "why do you ask?"

"Just... You're growing up and stuff" Zayn sighed "sooner or later you're not going to be so happy with me anymore"

"Yes I will"

"You don't want to go home?" Zayn asked

Niall sighed "of course I do... It's just... I want to stay with you too"

"I can let you go, if that's what you want" Zayn mumbled "I don't want you to start... Fighting me"

"I'm not going to do that" Niall said softly "never, ever"

"You sure?"

"I love you" Niall whispered

"I love you too" Zayn smiled sadly

"You still love me as much right?" Niall asked

"I love you more than I ever have" Zayn said softly, stroking Niall's cheek 

Niall blushed, smiling softly as he closed his eyes at the contact between Zayn's hand and his face

Zayn pressed a soft kiss to his lips, making Niall cup Zayn's cheeks

"I love you so fucking much" Zayn whispered against Niall's mouth

Niall deepened the kiss, Zayn's kissed became hard and desperate. Niall kissed back, his fingers lacing through Zayn's hair to pull the older boy closer

They continued to kiss, Zayn bringing himself between Niall's legs as one hand slid up Niall's hip and waist, Zayn's fingers pressing into the skin

Their breaths were heavy, Zayn beginning to kiss Niall's neck as he sucked small hickeys onto Niall's neck

Only their heavy breathing could be heard, and Zayn softly nibbled on Niall's lip, making Niall bite onto Zayn's in response

The kiss became rougher, and Zayn began to pull off his shirt, removing Niall's afterwards

Their bare upper bodies clashed, and Zayn began to grind against Niall, their cock rubbing together only covered by boxers

Niall pulled at Zayn's hair when his head pressed to Niall's entrance, making the blond boy breathe a little louder

"What do you want, my love?" Zayn asked softly 

Niall gave a small whimper, and Zayn rubbed himself over Niall's entrance again

"Is that what you want?" Zayn's voice was quiet

Niall squirmed, and Zayn smiled

"I don't know what you want. You have to tell me"

"I want you" Niall whispered "please"

Zayn removed Niall's boxers and then his own. He grabbed for the lube, and brought Niall's legs up.

He lubed up his fingers and began to rim Niall while kissing him, allowing the boy to pull at his hair

He slipped in a second finger, Niall's spare hand jerking himself off. Zayn slid in a third, and rimmed Niall until the blond said it was enough

Zayn relubricated Niall, and the lubed up his bare cock, pressing the tip to Niall's hole with no intention of teasing him.

Niall lined Zayn up himself and told Zayn he could continue.

Zayn pushed into Niall, groaning low as Niall's still tight backside swallowed half his cock

Niall's eyes were teary, and Zayn hushed him softly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips

"It's okay, little one" Zayn whispered "I'll keep you safe"

Niall smiled lovingly, cupping Zayn's face "I know you will, Zaynie"

Zayn smiled back, and gave a small thrust, making Niall's eyes flutter

Zayn kept it slow and gentle for Niall's sake, kissing him with all the love he had inside of him. He hit Niall's spot with every thrust, Niall clawing at his back and arms and even his neck.

Zayn held Niall's hair tightly with one hand, kissing him still

Not another word was uttered, and after a few more thrusts, Zayn gave three slow and lagged thrusts that were harder than the others before he came to a stop and ejaculated inside of Niall

Niall came onto his own stomach, and Zayn pulled out, licking up Niall's mess

He kissed Niall on the lips, both his hands cupping Niall's soft face

"I love you so much, baby" Zayn whispered "and I'm never going to stop"

Zayn bumped noses with Niall, lovingly, smiling softly with the blond boy who's hair was almost brown

"I love you, Zayn" Niall said quietly, hugging him tight "I promise I do"

Zayn hugged Niall tighter, hiding in Niall's neck

"I don't ever want to lose you" Zayn mumbled "you're everything to me"

Niall smiled softly "I'm going to stay with you. I like it here with you"

Niall rubbed Zayn's back, his smile faltering when he heard Zayn sniff

"Zayn?"

"I wish things were different" Zayn whimpered "I just... Why did I have to take you? I didn't have to do that. I-I could've just kept seeing you"

"Zayn it's okay"

"If we ever get caught I'm never going to see you again" Zayn whispered "and then... I lose you"

"It's okay" Niall whispered "I promise it's okay"

Zayn wiped up his tears, and smiled at Niall "promise me you'll never leave me. That you won't ever stop loving me"

"I promise" Niall whispered 

They bound pinkies, and Zayn just chuckled. Niall never failed to make him smile with his silly and childish gestures


	15. Chapter 15

The door getting knocked down was the first thing that happened before Niall began screaming.

It all happened too quickly. Zayn was grabbed by two men, who weren't gentle with him at all. He had cuffs placed onto his wrists far too tightly.

He looked over at Niall who sat naked on the bed, his tiny body covered in the big blankets

Zayn knew that was it. He knew there was no point fighting. Niall was crying and yelling for Zayn to do something, but Zayn couldn't do anything because he was already restrained

"Zayn Malik, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Niall Horan"

Zayn looked back over his shoulder to see his favourite little blond sitting there crying, his face bright red from the shouting and his hair dishelved from the love making they'd done moments before the police had burst in

Zayn noticed the flashing red and blue outside of his house, and Niall's crying became louder

"Niall" Zayn said softly, realising the small boy was behind him wrapped in a sheet

Niall ran towards Zayn, screaming and asking why Zayn wasn't doing anything. One of the police officers grasped Niall's arm, and the small boy flung out his arms in protest, yelling to be let go

It was only when Niall gave the pained scream that Zayn suddenly felt his adrenaline kick in

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Niall yelled at the much older man "let go of me!"

Zayn knocked down the two men who were holding onto him, and then the officer who was holding Niall's wrist.

Niall hid against Zayn's partially clothed body, crying as he held onto Zayn's belt

For a second the cops hesitated, watching the two, and then they grabbed ahold of Zayn and Niall again to pull them apart

"Zayn!" Niall screamed out again

Zayn was pushed forcefully out of his house, his eyes settling on Dax who lay passed out on the floor with a tranquilliser dart in his side

Zayn forced himself to look away, and soon was lead outside. He looked around at all the people standing around the police cars

His neighbours stood there mortified, along with the other people on his street and strangers

Zayn's eyes found a woman who had Niall's eyes. And that's when his heart began to ache

Niall was given to the woman, who was looking hatefully at Zayn

"Zayn!" Niall yelled out again "Zayn, please! I want to stay with you!"

Zayn knew he should've stayed still, but Niall sounded so scared. Niall instantly made his way back to Zayn, crying and hugging onto his hips

"It's okay, I promise everything is going to be okay" Zayn said softly "please baby, be brave. Go with your mom I... I'm so sorry"

"B-but I want to stay with you" Niall simpered "please, I love you"

"I know..." Zayn whispered "but you shouldn't love me"

"Don't say that" Niall hiccuped "You said you loved me"

"I do love you, so much I-"

Niall cupped Zayn's face "I will come and find you when I'm older"

"No, don't... Don't do that" Zayn frowned

"I will come back for you, I won't leave you" Niall whispered

Niall's mother grabbed him this time, and pulled Niall behind her

"How could you take a little boy you sick fuck!"

"Mom, stop it!" Niall yelled "he didn't do anything wrong!"

"I'm sorry" Zayn stood up, looking her in the eyes

She seemed shocked by Zayn's words 

"Sorry doesn't change what you've done to my son"

"I never did anything he didn't want me to" Zayn said "I never hurt him, or treated him cruelly I-"

Zayn felt a sting on his face from where Niall's mother had slapped him

"Stay away from him. Don't touch him, don't even think about my boy!" She yelled "you're a sicko! And a pervert! You're a pedophile!"

Zayn was shoved into a police car, and he looked out the window at Niall's mom hugging him tight while Niall just cried and looked back at Zayn

Zayn placed his hand on the window, watching Niall struggle against his mom

He shook his head, knowing Niall was going to try and run to him again. Niall broke free but it was too late. The car was already moving and Niall was running down the road with only his mother's jacket around his body

Zayn saw him trip in the road onto his hands and knees, and felt tears fill his eyes. Niall sat on his backside and began to cry again into his hands.

His mother grabbed ahold of him and scolded him, then brought him to the car and took him home

Niall locked himself in his room, crying harder and harder. He had his first anxiety attack that day, and an Athsma attack shortly after that he hadn't had since he was 5.

Maura was worried, she couldn't understand why Niall wanted that man so badly. Niall was angry with his mom for taking him from Zayn.

Niall didn't even know how anyone found out he was there. Zayn didn't either, but he just sat in the back of the police car crying silently

"I hope you're happy" the officer in the driver's seat said harshly "you screwed that little boy up for life"


	16. Chapter 16

Zayn received no trial. He was sentenced to 5 years in prison. Fortunately for him he would get out. But he feared for his life.

In prison, people like him weren't welcomed. Most of the men in prison had little girls and boys who they loved to pieces. Men who had a thing for boys and girls like he did, were never treated kindly.

Zayn got beaten up every day, he got raped over and over again. He fought back at first, but stopped once he realised fighting back only got him raped anyway, and made immobile first.

He'd get pinned to a wall by two men while another would ask him if it was nice, telling him that this was how that child felt when someone double his size was on him

Others would beat him till he was half conscious and do it on the floor. Some took turns, others would do it to him in the showers.

His roommate had done it every night, he had a son Niall's age. And knew exactly how defenceless a 13 year old was compared to somebody Zayn's size

Niall blocked out everyone except for his best friend Liam. Liam never asked about Zayn, neither did Niall's mother. The whole of England knew who Niall was, at school kids stared at him because he'd been missing. They stared because he'd been snatched by an older man, and was found naked in his home.

Niall felt insecure, and lonely, and unhappy all at once. He carried on through life with anxiety. Kids at school bullied him for being gay, and would tease him because he'd had sexual encounters with a male

Liam defended him whenever he saw it, and Niall fell into depression very quickly. He'd gone from the happiest he'd ever been to the saddest he'd ever been in 30 seconds after Zayn was taken away

Niall had googled what happens to people in prison, just to make sure Zayn would be safe. But after reading that in prison people were raped, especially pedophiles, Niall had broken down

It was after school and Liam sat in the room with Niall who was moping

"It wasn't bad y'know" Niall mumbled

"Huh?" Liam asked

"Being there"

"What do you mean?" Liam frowned

"He was very kind to me" Niall smiled softly

"Your mom... Doesn't want you talking about that stuff"

"You don't want to know?"

"I do but... It must've been horrible" Liam frowned "being stuck there for so long. He must've beaten you up lots and forgot to feed you and... Forced you to do lots of nasty things"

Niall smiled sadly "Zayn wasn't anything like that"

"He wasn't?" Liam asked surprised

"He fed me three times a day" Niall smiled "it was always nice food. I'd have pancakes and ice cream for breakfast, whatever I wanted for lunch and he'd cook me the fanciest food you've seen in your life for dinner"

"Really?" Liam looked fascinated "like what?"

"He'd cook a big lasagne" Niall grinned "he'd put in extra cheese and extra mince. It would take him hours to cook it, but it was so good. On Sunday's he'd make a big pork roast. He wouldn't eat the pork, but I would. He'd roast potatoes and pumpkin, and he'd roast a big ham leg too!"

"Wow"

"For dessert I could have ice cream if I wanted, or cake or anything else I asked for!" Niall grinned 

"He fed you nice food" Liam chuckled

"And he had this big bed" Niall smiled "it was his bed, but he let me sleep in it too. It was so soft. It was like a bed for a King! The sheets were silk and the bed was high of the ground. It was like sleeping on a cloud"

Liam began frowning

"At night he'd cuddle me tight" Niall smiled softly "and he... He'd say he loves me"

Niall's smile began to falter, and Liam now just looked confused

"I always said I love him too... Because I do love him too" Niall's voice began to waver "and he'd kiss my head and tell me how happy I make him. He'd ask if I was happy and I said yes because I was happy with him. He did that every night before bed"

"Why?"

"I... I don't know" Niall whispered "he kissed me lots, and they weren't nasty kisses. They were little kisses on the cheek or on my head. Sometimes he'd kiss my hand and call me his prince I... He always said he'd keep me safe, that he'd never hurt me, or make me do anything I didn't want to. He was so gentle with me, and he only got angry once, when I called him names. He had a big dog called Dax who was so fun to play with too and... Now he's gone"

"He kidnapped you, Ni" Liam frowned "how do you love him?"

"He didn't kidnap me" Niall frowned "I got in his car by myself. He said we were going to stay at his, and I said yes"

"Why?"

"Because he was nice to me" Niall whispered "he took me to the party I wasn't allowed to go to, and he stayed there with me to make sure I was safe"

"Why?"

"Because he loves me"

"I think... He just said that so you wouldn't fight with him"

"He loves me, Liam"

"Niall, we're too little to love people"


	17. Chapter 17

When Niall turned 16 he was finally allowed to go out again. He hadn't forgotten about Zayn, Liam still thought he was crazy.

Niall went back to Zayn's house with Liam only because Liam wouldn't let him go home alone.

Niall found the spare key under a pot plant and unlocked the door, quickly going inside. Liam gaped when he saw the size of the house and Niall just looked sad

"Dax!" Niall called out "Dax, buddy are you here!"

"Maybe it's dead?" Liam asked

Niall shook his head "he's not dead, Zayn kept so much food for him just in case he got caught again"

"Oh" Liam nodded, a frown on his lips

"Dax, come here!" Niall called out again

The large brown dog began skittering towards Niall barking. It bowled him down and began licking his face, making him laugh

Liam smiled a little and Niall pushed the dog off

"Say hi to Liam" Niall grinned

The dog sniffed at Liam excitedly and Niall went to check the food supply

"He's almost out..." Niall mumbled

"That's not good" Liam frowned "but where is he getting water from?"

"There's a pond in the garden" Niall answered

"This guy was really freaking prepared for being caught" Liam stated

"He had to be" Niall mumbled "I suppose he figured it out the hard way. Let's go to the pet shop down the road, Dax needs more food. The least I can do is feed him until Zayn-"

"Niall" Liam said softly "why do you talk about Zayn so much?"

"Because he made me happy" Niall said quietly

"But he kidnapped you"

"I got into his car because I wanted to" Niall said frustrated "nobody fucking believes me and I hate it. He didn't hurt me, he didn't make me sleep on a floor and he didn't do anything unless I asked for it. He was nice to me and loved me. So fucking what if he kidnapped me? It wasn't much of a traumatic experience. It was practically a holiday"

Liam just sighed "I worry about you sometimes"

The two exited the house, stopping when they saw a woman standing out front

"Who's that?"

"How the hell should I know?" Niall snapped

"Excuse me, what are you doing in that man's house?" The woman asked "the man who owns that house is in prison-"

"I know" Niall said "I just came to check on the dog"

Her eyes widened the second Niall spoke "you... You're the boy"

Niall frowned "I guess so"

"Why would you come back here?"

"To see if Dax still had food or not"

The woman looked at Niall like he was crazy

"Do you... Know when Zayn gets out?" Niall asked quietly

The woman frowned, but shook her head "that was none of my concern, and it's still none of my concern"

Niall sighed and he and Liam walked to the nearest pet store. Niall used his pocket money to buy a 10kg bag of dog food. It was expensive, but Niall wouldn't have to buy food every week that way.

He carried it back with Liam and they put fresh food into the dog's bowl. Liam sat and pet the dog for a bit, while Niall went upstairs to the room he used to sleep in

He smiled a little, seeing the bed unmade as though he'd just gotten out of it.

He got onto the mattress, sitting there and looking towards the door. He lay back on the bed with a heavy sigh and stared at the ceiling that was covered with glow in the dark stars

They weren't there for the children, they'd always been there for Zayn because he liked having something to look at even in the dark.

Niall smiled, but it faltered when he turned his head, his eyes finding the empty pillow.

The bed was cold, it had never been cold when he stayed here with Zayn. The whole bed smelled of Zayn. It was a pine and musk kind of smell that made Niall feel so safe

Niall's frown deepened. On top of the bed being warm, Zayn's warmth always radiated onto Niall's body

Niall couldn't remember Zayn's face as much as he wanted to. But he could remember how soft his eyes were, and how much taller than Niall he was

Niall's eyes caught the photo frame, and he smiled sadly. He could remember Zayn's face thanks to the picture of him and Zayn in the frame beside him

Zayn had always been so calm, when his face was resting he only ever looked peaceful with his lips in a pout. Niall could remember how long his eyelashes were, when he'd kiss Niall on the head or cheek his lashes would brush against his skin

"I really, really miss you" Niall mumbled at the roof "do you still love me?"

"Niall, what are you doing?" Liam's voice made Niall simply turn his face into the pillow

"Ni?"

Liam pulled Niall onto his bed, sighing sadly when he saw the tears in Niall's blue eyes

"You shouldn't be crying..." Liam mumbled "not over a person like him"

Niall simply rolled back over and continued to cry into the pillow that no longer smelled of Zayn.

"We should go" Liam said quietly "your mom will be worried"

Niall wiped his eyes on his sleeves and walked out of the room. He completely ignored Dax as he quickly left the house

"Niall, wait up!" Liam called

"Leave me alone!" Niall called back, breaking into a run as he finally let the tears he'd been holding in for 3 years leave his eyes


	18. Chapter 18

Niall was 17 when he found out where Zayn was in prison. He'd just gotten his restricted license, and took his moms car to the prison

Niall pulled up in the parking, he'd even double checked that today was visiting hours. Once he walked inside, he already felt eyes on him

He walked to reception and took a deep breath before speaking

"Visitor for Zayn Malik" Niall spoke confidently

The woman looked shocked "and u-uh... Your name?"

"Niall" He answered "Niall Horan"

"A security guard will escort you into a room" she stumbled over her own words, her eyes wide as she fumbled with the buttons on the phone "please wait over there"

Niall nodded and stood away from the counter. A guard came by, frowning at Niall

"I hope you know what you're doing, boy" he answered

"I do" Niall smiled "trust me. Zayn will be happy to see me"

The guy frowned deeper but didn't say anything more. He escorted Niall into a room and sat him down at a table. Niall looked around at the other people speaking to their loved ones who were in orange suits on the opposite side of the tables

Niall sat feeling nervous as people began to glance at him for being in this place by himself while so young

Niall felt self conscious and insecure, he didn't feel safe anymore. He began to shrink where he sat, almost ready to cry

"What the fuck do you mean I have a visitor? I don't have visitors"

The voice made Niall's heart race, and the second the door opened Niall found himself hugging Zayn tightly in the doorway

Zayn's body was warm, like it used to be. It was still big, but not as big as it used to be. His smell was so familiar, but was better than Niall could remember

"I missed you" Niall whispered into Zayn's chest

"N-Niall?" Zayn was shocked

Niall pulled back, and looked hesitantly up at Zayn. Zayn's eyes were still soft, and that made Niall feel safe again, even in the environment

"What are you doing here?" Zayn asked

"I... I came to see you" Niall said embarrassed

"You two can talk at a table" the guard roughly shoved Zayn forwards

"Hey!" Niall exclaimed "you don't have to-"

"Leave it, baby" Zayn mumbled "they're like that with me all the time"

Niall went to protest, but Zayn's small smile simply made him forget about it

"Are you okay?" Niall whispered 

"I'm fine" Zayn smiled "I'm more than used to it"

They sat side by side at a bench, and occasionally the inmates would glance over to Zayn and Niall, more confused than anything else

"It's really... Really nice to see you" Niall's voice broke as tears began to fill his eyes

"W-why are you crying?" Zayn asked worriedly

"I... I thought I'd never see you again" Niall smiled "I... I thought maybe if I came here you'd tell me you hate me but... You haven't and you're still the same Zayn I-I just can't believe it's you"

"The last thing I expected was for you to visit" Zayn smiled sadly "I thought you were gone for good. How did you convince your mom to let you come here?"

"I didn't"

"You didn't tell her?"

Niall shook his head

"are you ever going to listen to your mother?" Zayn asked amused

"No"

"Why not?"

"If I listened to her, I never would've met you" Niall smiled "and I wouldn't be sitting here right now"

Zayn simply chuckled "I guess that's true"

"Zayn I... Do you still love me?"

Zayn frowned at the question "That was a long time ago that I loved you like that"

"I still love you" Niall mumbled out sadly "do you really not love me anymore?"

"Of course I... Of course I still love you" Zayn said quietly "but I shouldn't even be talking to you right now"

"I asked to talk to you, so it's not your fault"

"Baby... You shouldn't have come here"

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm a bad person"

"No you're not" Niall disagreed "good people can do bad things I-"

"Don't ever come back here"

"Why not?"

"I... I didn't want you to see me here"

"Why?"

"I look like shit" Zayn laughed sadly

"You look wonderful" Niall smiled "sure you've lost some weight and you're a little pale. Maybe you look a little sleepy but... You're still so pretty"

Zayn smiled "thank you"

"I've been feeding Dax"

"You remembered where I live?"

"By the park" Niall smiled "he was almost out of food so I decided to keep feeding him so that when you get out he's still there and happy"

Zayn smiled fondly at Niall "that's very thoughtful of you"

"But... When do you get out?"

"Not until next September"

"Oh... That sucks" Niall mumbled "well, I will come and see you every week until you get out, I promise"

"You don't have to do that"

"I want to, I really missed you. You make me happy"

"You're still such a naive little boy" Zayn sighed sadly, cupping Niall's face

Niall's eyes fluttered shut at the contact, and he felt sleepy from Zayn's touch being so gentle and relaxing

Niall didn't answer, he just savoured Zayn's touch. Zayn lowered his hand, and when Niall opened his eyes he cupped Zayn's face, his thumb running over Zayn's coarse stubble

"I didn't know they let you shave in prison" Niall smiled

"Neither did I" Zayn chuckled "everyone here has such long beards"

Niall smiled, having to kneel to pet Zayn's hair

"I will be back" Niall mumbled out "next Thursday, you'll see"

Zayn nodded "I can't wait"

Niall kissed Zayn's cheek and hugged him tight

"I have to go now" Niall said quietly "before my mom gets worried"

"I love you" Zayn said softly

"I love you too" Niall blushed "bye Zaynie"

"Goodbye little one"

Niall left the room with a smile on his face. Zayn was sitting at the table now by himself with a sad smile on his lips and tears in his eyes.

He was so glad to see Niall, and he thought that Niall had grown up beautifully. Maybe a little crazy to still love Zayn but... He was still so beautiful


	19. Chapter 19

Niall kept that promise. He came every Thursday to the prison and requested to see Zayn. They would sit and spend 2 hours together before Niall would leave. Soon Niall was able to come first thing in the morning and leave at 6 each Thursday night when the visiting hours were over

Niall would sometimes bring Zayn a book, or a puzzle that they would spend the day building on the table. Sometimes Niall would bring Zayn something sweet to eat later, or a flower he'd picked on the way over

The gifts made Zayn happy, even though he wasn't allowed to keep them. He didn't let Niall know that. Zayn often got into trouble for holding onto a book or a toy that Niall would bring him. Sometimes the books were torn up by other inmates before Zayn had the chance to finish them.

Zayn felt happy again. The day he'd come back here he wasn't scared, he was just disappointed in himself and worried for Niall who'd been so scared of going home. It had always been a mystery to Zayn why Niall had been so desperate to stay with him rather than going home to his mother. 

Seeing Niall once a week helped him sleep, it gave him the motivation to eat and fight back whenever one of the larger men grabbed ahold of him

Since the first day Zayn got here, he was harassed mercilessly. The other men would grab him and touch him in all the places he didn't want to be grabbed or touched. They'd beat him up, rape him, tease him, they did it all.

His roommate had stopped giving him shit shortly after Niall showed up, and just left Zayn be, but didn't apologise.

Zayn was what you could call 'popular' in prison. The others called him Princess, because compared to everyone else he was dainty and small. There were people smaller than Zayn, but they didn't really strike anyone's interest the way Zayn did

After all, he was good looking and on top of that, he had a knack of grabbing children. 

Zayn would go to bed limping each night, but the day before Niall arrived he'd eat more than any other day, he'd shave, and go to sleep early to look his absolute best

He stayed in his cell for those days, to stay out of trouble. His roommate noticed the change, and always wondered why the young blond came to see Zayn every week

He knew full-well who Niall was. He'd seen Niall on the TV so many times, so when he'd found out that the little 13 year old from 5 years ago had come to visit Zayn by himself, he couldn't even imagine what had motivated him to do such a thing

*

"Why does he do it?" Zayn's roommate asked

"Do what?" Zayn asked confused

"Visit you"

"Niall?"

"Yes, him" he answered back "isn't he afraid of you?"

Zayn shook his head "he has no reason to be. I was kind"

"I've noticed that" he grunted "but I'd say you're more of a wimp"

Zayn simply frowned "I mean that I was kind to him"

"Doesn't make a difference" the guy stated "you took him from his own home and kept him in yours"

"He loved me" Zayn said softly "and he still does"

"He's a child"

"I know that" Zayn said

"And it doesn't bother you that he's older?" The guy asked "almost an adult"

"4 years ago he asked me if I'll still love him, even if he's older, and his voice is breaking. Even when he's not so small, and fragile"

"You told him yes?"

"I told him I don't know" Zayn said seriously "because I didn't. But I still do, and that's why he comes to see me. It's not any different. He cried when he saw me again, I haven't ever seen him cry like that. He was so happy... How could he possibly not come and visit me if I make him that happy?"

"You're still fucked up, and you're still a pervert" the guy answered "you're soft, princess. And that's why your life here is hell"

"It's not hell anymore" Zayn said simply "not with Niall here"


	20. Chapter 20

Zayn was waiting in his cell to be called out. It was his birthday today, which luckily for him had fallen on a Thursday

He sat with a smile, sitting tall. He was so excited to see Niall.

Zayn waited, and he waited. The longer he waited, the less he smiled. He pulled his knees to his chest on the bed, and hugged them tightly

He was worried and hurt all at the same time. He was worried that Niall maybe didn't love him anymore and decided he didn't want to ever see Zayn again. But he was hurt because Niall hadn't shown up on Zayn's own birthday and had made no effort to communicate with him

Zayn stood up as one of the cell guards passed, making his way to the doors

"Did Niall come by today?"

"No" the guy answered sharply 

Zayn frowned, unable to understand it. But unfortunately, Niall's mother had found out about him visiting Zayn in prison.

All thanks to Liam's big mouth.

Niall sat in his room and he cried the whole day with Zayn's once wrapped gift torn open and shattered on the floor by his angry mother.

For Niall, it was the second worst day he'd ever had. It was Zayn's birthday and he couldn't even be there. His expensive gift was broken, and he knew Zayn would be unhappy

*

Niall chose to visit Zayn during school hours, and he took the bus. He walked up to reception

"Visitor for Zayn Malik" he recited quietly

The woman arched an eyebrow "and where were you last week?"

"I got caught up" was all Niall offered her

"Hm" she frowned

A guard came and escorted Niall to the same room, and Zayn was soon brought out

"I said I don't want to fucking see anyone!" Zayn was struggling against the guard, his wrists were hand cuffed for once "take me back! Get the fuck off me!"

Niall sat quietly, watching Zayn struggle

"I don't fucking care anymore, take me back to my cell!"

Niall stood up, and looked at Zayn hurt. Why didn't Zayn want to see him? Was it because he wasn't here last week?

Zayn was shoved towards Niall, and the blond just looked at his feet

"I...I'll go" he whispered

"Good"

"I... I'm sorry I didn't come last week" Niall sniffled "my mom she... She found out and then she broke your gift I- she took my license off me and I just... I didn't know what to do"

"You got me a gift?" Zayn's voice was quiet

"Not a silly little book or a childish puzzle" Niall mumbled miserably "I got you... A proper present and she just fucking broke it"

"I'm sorry for not wanting to see you" Zayn mumbled "I thought you forgot or just didn't want to see me"

"I'm sorry for being the worst boyfriend in the world" Niall sniffled, tears leaving his eyes "I tried to be better"

Zayn felt bad, and he reached out for Niall's hand, becoming curious to see a small item wrapped in gift paper

"Little one?" Zayn asked softly

Niall held it out "I tried to fix it... It might not even be together anymore. I did try, but it was so hard to use the super glue"

Zayn simply smiled and took the gift. He unwrapped it, frowning at the cracked ceramic Angel

"My mom used to tell me that in heaven there's angels that watch over us" Niall mumbled "she said they watch everyone, and each person has an angel who watches them. I know you're not the same religion as me so I figured... You might need an angel to help you get through the rest of this"

Zayn pulled Niall into a hug, letting the younger boy cuddle into his body

"It's beautiful, baby" Zayn whispered "thank you so much"

"You're welcome" Niall gave a muffled response

Zayn placed the small Angel on the table, making sure to be extra gentle with it. He unclasped the chain around his neck, and put it around Niall's instead

"There" Zayn beamed "now you can have a little piece of me as well"

Niall clasped the small silver pendant in his hand

"You... You really like it?" He was surprised

"It's wonderful" Zayn smiled kindly "I'm not allowed to keep this but... I'm sure I can sneak it into my cell"

Niall smiled at that "really?"

"Of course, it's a gift after all" 

"I wish you didn't have to stay here all the time" Niall sighed "I missed you lots and I really want to kiss you"

Zayn gave a sad smile "I know, baby"

"Don't they have... Like private rooms or whatever?"

"You read too many books" Zayn chuckled 

"Books are nicer worlds" Niall innocently shrugged

"I personally prefer the one where I have you" Zayn stated with an innocent shrug 

Niall blushed furiously, biting on his lip

"Can't we kiss anyway?" Niall mumbled out

Zayn's smile faltered "you know that I would love to kiss the life out of you but... I'm in prison because of what I did in the first place. You're still not 18 and... It's still illegal"

"Nobody knows how old I am"

"People just have to take a look at you to realise you're not 18"

"But Zaynie-"

"When you leave I can sneak maybe just a peck"

Niall smiled gratefully.

They sat together for hours on end, chatting and laughing. Zayn told Niall that it wasn't so bad in prison at the moment, that he was practically invisible as of Niall's last visit.

Niall was happy to hear that, but soon had to leave

Zayn gave a sad sigh, and Niall went up onto his tiptoes to press his lips against Zayn's

Zayn cupped Niall's cheeks in response, and just as their lips were about to touch, Zayn was pulled back

"Hey, what gives!" Zayn exclaimed

"Don't even try, Malik" the guard spat

"Zayn-" Niall tried

"It's not your fault" Zayn assured him "you're not the creep. I am"

Niall's lower lip fell into a pout "I love you"

Zayn simply smiled, wincing when he was held onto tighter

"Have you not learnt your lesson?" The guard taunted, dragging Zayn away from the younger blond boy

"I didn't do anything wrong" Zayn insisted "I was just going to kiss-"

"An adolescent" 

Zayn simply huffed, and was taken back to his cell, soon being shoved inside onto his hands and knees

"Fucking pedophile" the guard mumbled

"What was that about?" His cell mate grunted out

"None of your fucking business"

He just rolled his eyes in response and got back onto the bed, leaving Zayn to get to his feet. He just wanted one kiss, and he hadn't even got that


	21. Chapter 21

When Niall got back to school, he saw his mother's car in the school car park.

He knew Liam had snitched. He kept snitching on Niall whenever he went to see Zayn

Niall made a mental note to tell Liam to fuck off, because he didn't want to be friends anymore

Niall knew he was going to be in trouble, and he gulped, but walked to the start of his next class

"Sorry I'm late, miss"

"The runner just came for you" the teacher said "the principal wants you, now"

"Oh... Okay"

Niall didn't bother trying to hide, or avoid it. He knew he'd be in trouble at home. He sighed and picked up his backpack, then went up to the principals office

He knocked on the door, hearing his mother inside stop talking

Niall opened the door, and gave a tiny smile to his mum who sat looking worried and angry

The principal was staring at Niall as if he were crazy. Liam must've told Niall's mum, and then she must've told the principal that Niall had gone to see his pedophile.

Niall just sighed and sat down beside his mum, wanting the ground to swallow him up

"Where have you been all of this morning?" The principal asked

"Nowhere"

"Your mother says she dropped you on school grounds at 8 this morning" The principal frowned "so where did you go?"

"To the prison"

"Niall!" His mum exclaimed

"I just wanted to give him his present" Niall glared at his mum "you know, the one you broke"

"Niall, I hope you realise that you've skipped so much of school that I'm going to have to take an extreme measurement of punishment. Such as an external stand down"

"You can't do that" Niall's mum insisted "sir, with all due respect. I can't be home to watch Niall, and at this point in time, I'm having a back and forth struggle with my son going to visit the man who kidnapped him whenever I'm not around"

The principal looked at Niall shocked "pardon?"

"He didn't kidnap me" I mumbled "I asked him to take me away. I got into his car because I wanted to, I asked to go to his house. He didn't kidnap me"

"Niall, I hope you're aware that this is a very serious matter" the principal said "not only are you skipping school and risking your education, but you're also placing yourself in an environment that you should not be in, with a man that you should not want to see"

"He loves me"

"Niall!" His mother yelled

"He does, he even said he does" Niall insisted

"No, no he doesn't!" She ranted "he probably just says that so you'll come see him so he can jack off in his cell over you, and an all number of other dirty things!"

"I'm not little anymore" He frowned "Zayn wouldn't love me if he just liked little kids. He can't help that he does, mum. Just like I can't help that I like boys, and you can't help that you like girls. You don't just decide one day you like them. It's instinct, and you don't get to control that"

"But you get to make advances out of choice"

"Mum-"

"We're going home" 

Niall sighed but nodded

"I will see you in a week, Niall" the principal said "stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Yes sir, thank you" Niall nodded

He followed his mother to her small red car. He sighed when he sat in the passenger seat.

She started the car and began to drive

"Mum, home is the other way" Niall frowned

"I know" she snapped

"So where are we going?"

She didn't reply, and Niall just sighed and sat back. Only once she pulled up in front of the prison did Niall feel ready to cry

"Get out of the car"

Niall listened, leaving his backpack on the floor of the car. Niall's mother grabbed him roughly, and began pulling him inside

"Visitor for Zayn Malik" she spoke his name like it was poison

The receptionist gave Niall a sorry look, but Niall just stood with teary eyes beside him mum. He really, really hated Liam right now.

"Wait, what?" He could hear Zayn laughing "he's back again? Really? For me?"

"Keep it quiet, Malik" the guard scoffed

Zayn's smile vanished when he saw Niall with teary eyes standing beside his angry mother.

Zayn suddenly felt scared. He knew how that woman felt about him, and about her son coming to see him. He knew he was probably going to get slammed into the table by her if she got angry enough

Zayn gulped, but continued walking forwards. Niall was looking at him helplessly, his lips trembling

Niall's mother let him go, and Niall got to his feet, snuggling into Zayn

"So you're the sick fuck that took my boy, huh?"

"Yes ma'am" Zayn said softly, rubbing Niall's back

"What exactly did you do to my son, that made him like that" she pointed to Niall who was crying while cuddled into Zayn

"I don't know. He just showed up here one day and asked to see me" Zayn didn't smile "then he showed up the next week doing the same"

"I want you to tell him that you don't want him anymore"

"Mum, shut up!" Niall exclaimed "you can't do that, he loves me! And I love him!"

Zayn covered Niall's mouth with his hand, and pulled the blond boy to sit on the bench beside him

"Don't yell at your mum" Zayn said softly "respect her"

"B-but she wants you to get rid of me" Niall was now sobbing

"Hey, it's okay" Zayn said softly "baby, I won't do that, okay?"

Niall smiled "really?"

"Really"

"Tell him that you don't love him"

"I won't" Zayn said firmly "because I do love him. And he loves me too"

"He is a child"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zayn asked "you think that because he's a child he doesn't understand love? That he doesn't understand emotions? Emotions that everybody feels? He tells you he loves you and you just accept it, and say that you know. But if he loves me then he's just a child and doesn't know what love is?"

Niall's mum began to go red in anger "you piece of shit"

"Mum!" Niall exclaimed

"Keep quiet, Niall" Zayn scolded him

Niall whimpered at Zayn, but listened

"Ma'am, it's not that he doesn't understand love" Zayn said "it's that you don't want him to love me. And I can understand that. You think the absolute worst of me, but I never did anything, unless he asked me to do it. I kept him safe. I was kind, and I was gentle. I never hurt him, or yelled at him, or beat him. I fed him, I clothed him. He asked me to come home with me"

"That didn't give you the right to take my son and make him obsessed with you"

"He just loves me" Zayn said "that's all. And you need to realise that I never did him any harm. That I never did anything I wasn't supposed to"

"I still think you're disgusting, for all those sexual things you did to my son"

"Ma'am"

"Now tell him that you do not love him"

"No, I won't" Zayn said "that's a lie, and that would hurt him"

"I swear to god, you bitch"

"Mom, stop it!" Niall raised his voice "you don't have to be so nasty to him"

"Niall, you are fucked up" his mum spat "what the hell goes through your head? How can you look at scum like this, and tell me that you love him-"

"Let's just go home!" Niall yelled "you're being so horrible, I hate you"

"You are a child" she slammed her hand on the table "you do not know how to hate!"

"Yes I do, and I hate you!" Niall was sobbing, now standing on his feet "you just say I don't because you don't want me to hate you, just like you say I don't know what love is because you don't want me to love Zayn!"

"Niall-"

Niall ran out of the room, crying and making a huge scene.

Zayn gulped, and shrunk where he sat. He hoped Niall was okay.

Niall's mother went after to him, and screamed at Niall for being rude until she was pink in the face and her hands were shaking in anger

She drove him home, and confiscated his car keys, and his bus card. She confiscated his money cards as well, and then his cellphone. She grounded him for the entire week that Niall was stood down, and then that continued for a month

Niall only went to school, and home. Once he got home, he'd sit crying because he missed Zayn, and he knew Zayn would miss him too.

His mum got him a therapist, who claimed Niall had what was called Stockholm Syndrome. Niall's mother was even more furious, and didn't know what to do.

The therapist told her that it was a common thing for children to get when they were kidnapped, especially if their kidnappers have them things like toys and nice food, and affection.

The therapist told Maura that most people grew out of it, but not all of them did.


	22. Chapter 22

Niall's birthday had been yesterday, he was 18. 

He had stopped being punished only a week ago, due to his mother claiming that he was an adult now, and she couldn't give him childish punishments.

The first thing Niall did when he got his keys back was go to the prison. Once he got there, he asked for Zayn

"He got out 4 weeks ago"

Niall grinned at the information, and ran back to his car. He went over the speed limit just to get to Zayn's house. He found the spare key under the mat and quickly opened the door

"Zayn, I love you!" Niall called as he burst through the door

Niall's smile vanished when he saw the empty house. No couches, no tables, no chairs. No tv, no dog bowls either. 

"Zayn?" Niall felt his voice waver

He ran upstairs, to the room they had slept in, and found that empty too

No bed, no lights, no cupboards or drawers. Just a room with nothing in it

He found a few boxes in the kitchen that were full. One of them were labeled with his name.

He opened it up, and sat on the carpet floor with it as he pulled out the clothes he'd worn when he was thirteen.

He found you cars, and trucks in the huge box. He found colouring books and puzzle books that he could remember spending hours on colouring and solving them.

The other was labeled as memories. Niall closed the box with his childhood items, and began looking through the other box

He found the photo frame with he and Zayn inside at the top. He lifted it with his fingers, and smiled at it

"Baby?"

"Zayn?" Niall whimpered

Niall got to his feet, his heart pounding when his eyes met Zayn's

"Oh god... I... I thought I was never gonna see you again" Niall cried, burying himself into Zayn's body that wasn't much larger than his anymore "I thought you already moved!"

"I have moved" Zayn hugged the blond tightly "somewhere better for me"

"Where?"

"It's about 30 minutes away from here by car" Zayn gave a tiny smile "there's loads of people like me there, so I won't have to get the shit I've been getting since I got out of prison"

"What? What have people been doing to you?" Niall asked worried

"Tping the house, throwing eggs and rocks at Dax. I've had several people break in, break my windows, send death threats. I just hate it Niall, I had to move"

"Take me with you" Niall whimpered "please. To your new house. I want to see it"

"Baby..."

"Please, Zayn. I love you" Niall cried "I want my boyfriend back, I want to stay with you, forever"

*

Zayn had taken Niall home rather quickly. He hadn't exactly wanted to go near Niall's home, but Niall refused to leave if Zayn didn't take him.

"Go, home, now" Zayn said softly

"I want you to come inside"

"Niall I can't"

"My mum isn't home" Niall said honestly "please, Zayn. I love you"

"I love you too" Zayn smiled kindly, pressing a kiss to Niall's forehead

"Just for five minutes?"

"Five minutes" Zayn caved "let's go, before your mother gets back"

Niall beamed and the two got out of the car. Niall unlocked the house and went inside, holding Zayn's hand

Zayn's eyes looked over Niall's house, and he smiled a little, seeing the pictures of Niall hanging on the walls and sitting in frames on the shelves

Niall lead Zayn upstairs to his small bedroom

"Baby, I shouldn't be in here" Zayn whispered

Niall went up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Zayn's lips, his fingers trailing to unbutton Zayn's shirt

"Niall, we can't. You know that" Zayn said softly

"Yes we can" Niall smiled "she's at work, she won't be home for hours"

"Okay, maybe I can" Zayn frowned "but I shouldn't"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm leaving"

"I want you to make love to me, Zayn" Niall whispered

"Baby I..." Zayn's eyes were wide

"It's been 5 years" Niall mumbled "since you made love to me. I'm 18 now, I'm an adult. I want you to make love to me again, right now"

Zayn leant down, crushing his lips to Niall's hard. Niall gasped, but then continued to undo Zayn's shirt, letting it hand open.

Zayn removed Niall's shirt, throwing the article of clothing behind him.

Zayn began to undo his belt, and then his pants, leaving him in only his underwear. Niall slipped down his sweats, kissing Zayn some more as the older boy pulled him around his body, and crawled onto the small bed

Zayn lay Niall down on top of the covers, and Niall kicked them down, allowing Zayn to pull them over his own body as he removed his own and then Niall's boxers, leaving them discarded in the bed

"Do you have a condom, my love?" Zayn whispered, teasing Niall's entrance with his uncovered tip

"No" Niall whimpered

"Lube?" Zayn asked, kissing up his neck

Niall went through his drawers, naked underneath Zayn as he went hunting for the anal lubricant. He handed the tube to Zayn who had lust blown eyes, he spread Niall's legs, and began to lube his hand up, he pressed a finger into Niall, who whimpered at the feeling

Niall kept relatively quiet, allowing Zayn to rim him with his fingers until Niall felt loose enough

"Go" Niall whispered

Zayn lubed up his hard cock, and smiled softly at Niall "I love you baby"

Zayn grunted when his back hit the bed, and Niall now say on top, straddling him

Niall got to his knees, and lined Zayn up against his hole, whimpering as he lowered himself onto Zayn until he was able to sit with all of Zayn in him

"I love you too" Niall whispered

The blond began to sway his hips, making Zayn groan beneath him. Niall continued to ride Zayn, his hands on his inked chest to help him move and stay balanced

Zayn groaned, lolling his head sideways as Niall rode him.

Niall pulled Zayn to sit up, and he continued to ride Zayn, gripping his long hair as he moaned into Zayn's larger body

"Zayn... Oh" Niall moaned, panting against his chest

Zayn was groaning too, thrusting up his hips as Niall began to bounce in his lap.

For Niall, it felt amazing, and it felt the same for Zayn.

Zayn pulled the smaller boy back into a rough kiss, kissing him slow. He rolled Niall under him, kissing him under his jaw to leave love bites behind

Zayn fucked Niall slowly, letting Niall savour the build up to his climax,

Zayn pulled out for a moment, and pumped at Niall's cock, kissing down his body. Niall whined, his hips bucking so that his hard cock brushed against Zayn's neck

Zayn kissed Niall's thigh, smiling softly when he saw his name inked in the crevice of Niall's left thigh.

"You are my baby" Zayn growled, slamming himself back into Niall who cried out in pain

Soon they went quiet, only the sound of their kissing and panting echoing around the room

Niall continued to pull at Zayn's hair, whimpering that he was going to cum.

Niall came over his own stomach, and Zayn came inside of Niall shortly after, holding Niall tight as he kissed Niall till he could barely breathe

Zayn pulled out, and sat back, the covers falling from his body, and pooling around his hips

Niall was pink in the face, panting and pushing back his sweaty hair

"That was better than I remember" Niall gasped out "please take me with you"

"You need to talk to your mother. And you know how she feels about me"

Niall sighed, nodding "I love you, Zayn"

"I love you too, Niall"

"I will ask her. But I want you to be here when I do"

"You realise she's going to call the cops on me, right?"

"I won't let her" Niall said softly "I promise. I just want you with me, so she understands. She doesn't know I still love you"

"Why didn't you keep visiting me?" Zayn asked hurt

"She banned me from ever leaving the house" Niall sighed "she took my electronics, my money, my car keys, my bus card. She made sure that I couldn't come see you"

"Oh" Zayn then lay down beside the younger boy, still naked

Zayn got up from the bed, and collected a white cloth. He soaked it with warm water, and rung it out, soon heading back to the bedroom

He wiped down Niall's stomach, his cock, and then Niall's bum, making the blond shiver

"You're still my baby" Zayn said seriously "my little one"

Niall blushed, giggling a little as Zayn nuzzled him

Zayn began to get dressed, and he soon gathered Niall's clothes

"Can I dress you?" Zayn asked, looking a little embarrassed

"Of course you can" Niall beamed

Zayn nodded, feeling a little disgusting for asking Niall that. Niall wasn't little anymore, Zayn knew that. 

Zayn helped Niall into his boxers, and then his sweats, avoiding eye contact incase Niall looked grossed out, which he didn't.

Niall let Zayn pull his shirt on, and then Zayn gently pet Niall's bum, giving a nervous smile

"That's kind of hot" Niall blushed

"You like that?" Zayn asked happily

"I like you touching me like that" Niall nodded, gripping Zayn's hand "it feels nice"


	23. Chapter 23

Niall had brought Zayn downstairs. They sat together at the dining table, Zayn was teaching Niall how to play chess

"Your knight can only move in an L" Zayn chuckled, moving Niall's knight back to its original square "you can get my pawn"

Niall listened to Zayn, and picked up the white pawn, placing it beside the board

"Thanks baby" Zayn chuckled, taking Niall's knight with his own

"I suck at this" Niall huffed

"No, you're doing really good"

"But you're winning"

"No by much, and it's your first time playing"

"Can we play mancala after this?"

"Sure we can" Zayn smiled as Niall took his turn

He took Zayn's knight with a pawn, and then it was Zayn's turn

The front door began to unlock, and Zayn quickly rose to his feet, standing away from the table

"Zayn?" Niall whispered worriedly

"Niall honey- what the hell is he doing here?" Maura asked angrily

"He's out of prison" Niall turned around in his seat, suddenly worried that his mother was in fact going to call the police on Zayn again

"Get out, now" she snapped at Zayn

"Mrs Horan, with all do respect-"

"Respect?" Maura asked "what the fuck would you know about respect"

"Mom!" Niall exclaimed "that's so horrible, don't say that!"

"Niall he took you from your home"

"So what if he did?" Niall got to his feet "I liked it. Mom I love him too"

"Niall do not start this love shit with me again"

"It's true, why would I possibly still want him after 5 years if I really didn't love him?" Niall asked

"Niall, get him out right now. If he ever sets foot in my house again"

"He won't have to if you let me go live with him"

"No, no absolutely not"

"Mom I'm an adult now" Niall insisted "I don't even have to ask you but I am because Zayn won't take me with him if I don't"

"Niall-"

"If you tell me no I'm going to keep seeing him anyway"

"Niall, please" my mom looked hurt

"Why won't you just let me be happy?" Niall whispered

"Because he took you from me when you were only 13!" She exclaimed with teary eyes "he's the person who made me think that I'd lost my son forever! And then I find out you're with a pedophile and you're insisting that you love him even up till now. Do you not understand how concerning that is?"

"No... I don't" I whispered "but I want to be with him, wether I live with him or not"

"Niall, I do not like that man" she pointed to Zayn "I do not trust him, and neither should you"

"Momma... If he still loves me" I looked up at Zayn "then he isn't just a pedophile is he? He doesn't just like little kids right? Because I'm an adult and he still wants me to be with him"

"Niall, I can't say yes to that"

"Why not?" I asked

"Because that would make me a bad parent"

"But I love him"

"No you don't"

"You just say that because you don't want me to love him" Niall said with teary eyes "you know that I understand love, but you just won't accept him"

"Niall, please"

"If you loved me you'd let me be happy with whoever I wanted to be happy with"

"Niall, do not do this to me" she put her hands over her face

"Mom-"

"I can't let you go with him"

"Mom, please"

"No, Niall"

"Mom, you don't understand!"

"Of course I understand Niall, but I just do not trust him!"

"Well I do, and I just want to be with the person that makes me happy"

"Niall, don't push her" Zayn placed a hand on his shoulder "I understand you're frustrated but she is too"

"I just want to go with you"Niall whimpered

"I know, I know that you do" Zayn said softly "but she is right. She shouldn't trust me. I took you from her and kept you in my own home and never let you contact her. What I did was wrong, Niall no matter how you choose to view it"

"But I was happy"

"You weren't to start with"

"You made me happy"

"That doesn't make any of what I did any less wrong than it was" Zayn said "I told you she wasn't going to say yes, but it's okay because there will be someone else for you"

"But I want you. I don't want somebody else" Niall began to cry "why are you just letting go of me so easy? You told me that you loved me, Zayn. You said I was your baby, so why aren't you fighting for me?"

"Because baby, it's painful losing your kid" Zayn said "and I can't imagine how much more painful it would be having that kid try and leave with the person that took them"

"So you don't love me then?"

"No, I do" Zayn frowned "I love you so much. But your mother is right. You shouldn't trust me and you should not love me"

"Zayn" Niall cried harder

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"You knew she'd say no"

"So what if I did?"

"So you deliberately got me hurt!"

"Niall, that's not why I did it"

"You just did it to get rid of me!"

"I did it for your own good" 

"How is this for my own good?!" Niall screamed at the older boy "I love you, and you're supposed to love me too! We love each other so we should be together!"

"Niall I will still see you" Zayn crouched to the younger boy's height "as much as I can. Just because you can't live with me doesn't mean you can't see me"

"Where did you move?" Niall's mother asked

"Mom?" Niall asked shocked

"Where did you move to" Maura asked again

"I moved about 40 minutes away from here by car" Zayn said "into a friendlier neighbourhood where I wouldn't be in danger"

"You moved into that pedophile neighbourhood, correct?" She asked

Zayn hesitated before nodding "if you want to put it like that"

"Niall... You do realise how wrong it is, to love this man?"

"Of course I do" Niall said hurt "but I still love him"

"I don't want you to live with him, not in a place like that. Not until you're older" she said

"But I am older!"

"Niall, I'm not reading to lose my son again"

"You won't lose me!"

"I know you. You hate me"

Zayn's gasped behind me, as if he were unable to believe it

"That's not the point"

"If I let you go with him you will never speak to me again" she said softly "when you're older, and realise that I never punished you because I wanted you to be unhappy, then you can stay with him. Once you have matured mentally into an adult you can do whatever you want. Until then I am your mother and you're going to have to do as I say"

"This is bullshit!"

"You can however continue to see..."

"Zayn" he spoke up

"You can continue to see Zayn" Maura said, nodding a small thank you "I don't approve, but it's not exactly my opinion that matters. As long as he makes you happy, that's all that matters. But until I know you're not going to leave me altogether I don't want you living with him"

"You can just come visit me" Niall insisted

"I'm not setting foot in that neighbourhood"

"But-"

"Niall, stop it" Zayn said sternly, turning the blond to him

"She won't let me-"

"She's giving you more than any other mother would. Stop fighting with her. You're allowed to see me, is that not good enough?"

"No, I want to fucking stay with you"

"You're only showing her that you're still a child by throwing a tantrum. She isn't going to treat you like an adult until you behave like one"

"But-"

"Make do with what you have, please" he said desperately "I can drive, I can still visit you and maybe you can still stay the night but just stop throwing a tantrum. You're not thirteen anymore, right?"

"Right" Niall whispered

"Thank you" Zayn said "now I'm going to go home"

"No, I want to go with you!"

"I will see you tomorrow, I promise" he kissed my cheek "I love you little one, always"

"Zayn" Niall began to cry again

"I won't be gone for long" he smiled softly "you love me too, don't you?"

"Yeah. I love you so much" Niall sobbed

"Then I have every reason to come back tomorrow, don't I?" Zayn smiled brightly, cupping Niall's face

Maura just left them alone, shutting herself in her room

She was hurt. Of course she was hurt. Niall got kidnapped and the day that she got Niall back the boy began hating her for taking him away from Zayn

It wasn't an easy thing to go through, having your son say how much he hates you on a daily basis, and constantly talk about the man that had done so many things he shouldn't have.

Maura could see that Zayn did love Niall very much, but it hurt that he was the only person Niall would listen to. And it hurt that Niall would choose Zayn over the woman that had given birth to him, raised him, taught him right and wrong.

But she didn't want Niall to be unhappy. She had to restrict Niall's freedom, but only because she wanted and needed to be happy too

She just wished Niall would understand that the way Zayn so easily could


	24. Chapter 24

3 months later...

"Niall, I'm going out" Maura said "are you coming?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Do I have to come?" Niall asked, still angry that he couldn't live with Zayn

"No, but I would like you to come" she said "I'll buy you something as well"

"Fine" Niall groaned, walking upstairs to put shoes on

He went back down, and just glared at his mom who was looking at him, still upset that Niall was mad at her

Niall rolled his eyes and got into the car, complaining then that he couldn't find his favourite shirt

His favourite shirt was actually just one of Zayn's

Niall's mother just brushed it off, and started the car, driving

"Where are we going?" Niall asked

"Supermarket"

"The supermarket is that way" Niall pointed behind them

"There's a new one, with better prices" Maura mumbled annoyed "please just keep quiet"

"Whatever" Niall muttered

Soon she pulled up outside of the supermarket in an unfamiliar area. Niall hadn't seen Zayn in 3 fucking months

Niall was beyond angry at his mother. He could only get calls from Zayn, seeing as his mother stopped paying Niall's phone bill and cut his pocket money so that he wouldn't run away to Zayn

To make matters worse, she'd also confiscated his car 

Niall said he was staying in the car, and as his mother went indoors, he got out the car and slammed the door shut behind him, wandering across the street

He didn't wander too far, and by the time he got back to the car, his mother was coming back with a trolley full of groceries

"Before we go home, I want to show you a house. If you like it-"

"I don't want to move"

"Our house is old, Niall"

"I like our house, Zayn knows where it is"

Maura just sighed and started the engine, driving.

She began driving down a richer neighbourhood, and Niall looked out his window at all the large and clean houses, secretly in awe

"We're not moving here are we?" Niall asked

Maura didn't answer, she was too annoyed. She soon pulled up in front of a large White House with a grey roof

"Come on" she muttered

Niall walked ahead of her up the driveway, finding the door already open. He took off his shoes, and walked inside, looking for the sales agent

"Mom, hurry up!" Niall yelled

Maura soon came up the stairs and inside, making Niall roll his eyes over how slow she was

"Do you like it?" Maura asked

"No" Niall said stubbornly "now can we go home?"

"You don't like it?"

Niall's eyes widened, and when he turned around, Zayn stood there wearing one of his charming smiles

"Zayn?" Niall couldn't believe it

"Have you got his bags?" Zayn asked Maura, hugging Niall as the blond crashed straight into him

"They're in the car" she said quietly

"Wait, what?" Niall looked up "I get to live here, with you?"

"If you would like to"

"Really?" Niall asked

"Of course, baby" Zayn chuckled, pressing a small kiss to Niall's cheek

"But what about... Mom?"

Niall was confused to see his mother no longer in the house. He frowned, and she soon came in with a duffel bag, roughly throwing it on the floor

"I hope he makes you happy" she said angrily, tears in your eyes

"Mom I-"

"You can come by and get the rest of your shit" Maura's lips were trembling "and I'll leave you alone"

Niall frowned, looking at his mom in shock. Maura just left, not saying goodbye to Niall or Zayn. She got in her car and drove home

"What was that?" Zayn asked, frowning

"We've been angry at each other" Niall mumbled, soon turning into Zayn's arms

"You'll have to call her later, and apologise, okay?"

"Okay" Niall sighed

"I love you" Zayn said softly

"I love you too" Niall said back, smiling

Zayn pulled Niall into a kiss, cupping his face as Niall tugged at his shirt

"Don't ever leave me again" Niall whispered up at Zayn

"I won't, little one"

*The End*


End file.
